Total Drama World Tour - Colins Journey
by TurboTheRaichu
Summary: Colin's TDWT Journey. Living in a small apartment with nothing better to do, signed up for a Reality TV show, and surprise surprise he got in, but will he win? Find out on a new series, Total Drama World Tour!
1. Walk Like An Egyptian - Episode 1 Part 1

Chris POV

"Season 3 of Total Drama folks, the world is gonna be mine! Sea to shining sea! Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with some traveling teen freak shows. They'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars! So, let's meet our players." "Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna!"

"Are there reserved seats? I mean, can I have one not behind Heathers pony-hair ponytail?" Gwen asks

"Um, my extensions are human hair!" An Offended Heather says.

"You learn something new everyday." Duncan says as Gwen giggles.

"Lindsey, Owen, DJ and Harold!" I continue before hearing Owens struggles. "Guys?"

"Sweet Strawberry Preserves, No!" Owen exclaims.

"He is afraid of flying, remember?" DJ says.

"Aerophobia from the Latin, as opposed to Aero-nausea phobia, the fear of Air Sickness." Harold says with his Facts.

"Keep up the fascinating facts and i'm going to be Aero-nauseas all over you." Noah says Sarcastically.

"And returning favorites Noah, Cody and-" I start before getting cut of by Ezekiel.

"Yo Yo Yo, This years winner is in the house, or bus, I mean runway! Ezekiel says

"Wheres the plane ay?" Ezekiel asks confused.

"I know right? Let's fly!" Izzy exclaims jumping onto his shoulders.

"Watch out!" Ezekiel exclaims as he and Izzy fall over.

"Yep, Izzy back" I said completely ignoring Ezekiel. "Also returning this season, Tyler!" I say as Tyler does a pose and trips onto Izzy.

"And, the Co-Host of Total Drama Aftermath, Bridgette!"

"Woah!" Bridgette screams falling onto the fallen bodies.

"Yo Chris, you forgot to introduce me" Ezekiel says to me.

*Sigh* "And Ezekiel" I say annoyed.

"And now to mix things up and keep it all fresh. We're adding three new competitors. He's an Honorable Student with a Diplomat for a dad, and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species. Alejandro!"

"Perhaps I can assist?" Alejandro says helping Izzy and Bridgette up.

"Wowee" Izzy says amazed at Alejandro's looks.

"I- I- I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette quickly says.

"And amigos, please allow me." Alejandro says helping Tyler and Ezekiel up this time.

"I like girls" Tyler says out of nowhere.

"And she's a super addicted superfan, with 16 Total Drama blogs, Sierra."

"Oh my god I love you guys! And this is the greatest day of my life!" Sierra says as she hyperventilates. "Anybody got a paper bag I can breath into?" She asks before squealing and running to Cody. " Oh my gosh Cody!, I dreamt of this moment only you weren't wearing a shirt."

"And lastly, A dude big as DJ, who can probably give Tyler a run for his money as a failed athlete, Colin!"

Colin POV

"So this is it huh?" I say stepping off the Bus. Im guessing the giant dude with a D on his shirt is DJ. And Tyler is the one wearing a jumpsuit because he looks like he can be an athlete. Nothing special about me, Just a plain white shirt and grey warmup pants. I get cut off from my thoughts as I hear a terrible screeching sound.

"What the!" Duncan exclaims as smoke comes from one of the Engines.

"What airplane is that?" I asked confused.

The screeching noise stops as the Deathtrap halts while bolts fly off.

"Excuse me, but I would like to express some concern about the safety of our plane." Courtney asks

"I agree with her, I don't think I would like to get in that deathtrap you call a plane." I say

"It's perfectly safe!" Chris says while a piece of the plane falls off. "Now aboard"

"No I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations, Call a cab, Call my mom!" Owen says completely scared, and I wouldn't blame him. I wouldn't get on that plane even if my life depended on it, well I would but, you know what I mean.

Owen continues while Chris pulls out a pan, where? I have no idea.

"No, Im not doing this, I'm out! This is unethical!" Owen exclaims before getting knocked out with a Pan.

"Anyone else got a problem with it?" Chris asks us.

"No!" Cody said

"Love it" Lindsay Said

"Im fine" I said frantically

"Dibs on the window seat!" Bridgette exclaims.

"Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones! We're saving you a first class seat for all the action! Right here on Total Drama, World Tour!"

"Seriously?" Me and Duncan said at the same time.

As we all got into the plane.

"Singing? Really, I thought Chris was joking about that." Gwen says

"Well I don't have a problem with that." Courtney replies.

"Yeah, cuz you like singing." Leshawna points out.

"Well I don't! Girls sing. Little birdies sing! Ha-Ha. Duncans do not. Duncan says.

"I can probably rap a little." I say

"Think I get to beatbox?" Harold asks me

But before I could answer, "I'll beat you if you try." Duncan says to Harold, shaking his fist.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Heather asks Chris.

"Yeah, not that Im a bad singer or anything." I say.

"Singing reality shows are huge! And the worse the singing the higher the ratings!" Chris explains. "Which on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, or rehearsals, or warnings!" Chris says as everyone starts complaining.

"Any-who, this is the dinning area where you'll enjoy in-flight meals." Chris continues.

"Not for long eh, prepare to lose to the Zeke!" Ezekiel exclaims.

"Okay, so not trying to be mean here but, you do know that you got voted out first last time right?" Gwen asks Ezekiel putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Word! And I spent every minute since making sure that don't happen again! I'm stronger, faster, smarter-" Ezekiel started to say before getting cut off by Chris.

"Chattier, blabber, can't shut-upier, now zip it and let me finish this tour so we can get this bird in flight!"

"Is there a ladies room?" LeShawna asks.

"Just through there." Chris said pointing behind him.

"Good, cause I gotta make a deposit!" Leshawna said going into it. Then we heard "Theres a camera in the potty!? Again!? Can't a sister have a little privacy on this program? LeShawna exclaims. I'm guessing that is where the confessional is.

"Losing teams will enjoy a luxurious economy class accommodations between destination." Chris explains.

"Oh boy, looks very luxurious here." I say sarcastically.

"Ok, well were are our beds?'" Lindsay asks.

"Owen, care to demonstrate?" Chris asks Owen who is half asleep.

"Plane…..No!" Owen exclaims before snoring and falling back into sleep.

"Nice thoracic pain, I like it" I say another sarcastic statement.

"That does not look comfortable." Heather says.

"No comfort for losers, safety harnesses and a emergency exit, but no comfort here, here, or there." Chris says. Safety harnesses? I thought safety was like a joke to him.

"HaHaHaHa! Omg Chris I am just LOL, Hahahaha! Sierra exclaims.

"Weird….." I say under my breath.

"We should hit the winners compartment eh? Cuz I ain't never gonna sit back here! Heh." Ezekiel says.

"Is never your policy on mouth wash to home-school?" Noah asks as I snicker.

"This is the first-class cabin. The domain of each week's winners." Chris says

"Now this is the kind of accommodation deserve" Alejandro says to Lindsay.

"Theres ladies in first class to? Oh! Me! You mean't me. Lindsay says

"That guy is as smooth as mama's gravy." DJ Says to Tyler

"Lindsay's supposed to like me." Tyler says saddened.

"No-one can compete with gravy." DJ says.

"Lindsay! I can do a handspring! Tyler starts doing a handspring before over-rotating and falling onto the ground.

"Ugh" Tyler groans In pain.

"I don't think being athletic is for you my guy" I say to Tyler helping him up.

"Oh my gosh, poor I- Im bringing on his name. Oh Oh! I know, Alejandro." Lindsay says

"Thats my name" Alejandro says as I sit next to Heather.

"And what a nice name, Alejandro, I could say it all day! Lindsay says.

"Please do." Alejandro smoothly replies as Heather starts to glare.

"Yeah I don't trust him either." I say to her.

"Whatever" Is all she says before getting up and leaving. Im guessing she is going to the confessional or something, but I don't ponder on it to much.

=========Confessional==========  
Heather: I can see right through that guy. You know, this extra confessional is a thousand times better than talking in the toilet.

Chef: Maybe for you, I'm trying to prep for a fly here.

Heather: Hello? Banting. Shh! Anyways, new guy is so transparent, so fake, so-

Chef: Deliciously seductive.

Heather: That was exactly the opposite of what I was trying to say.

Chef: Pretty good looking guy to boot, Im just saying.

Heather: *Groan* Forget this!  
=========Confessional Done==========

"Woah! Where are we now? Cody asks

"A grand piano, wood burning pizza oven, a four person hot-tub with LED light-show and dancing waters?" Cody continues

"Im guessing this would be where Chris would stay at." I say

"How do I win this? My fearless LeShawna loves a hot-tub." Harold says

"Easy tiger, these are my quarters and there off-limits. Clear?" Chris asks Harold

"Crystal" Is the only thing Harold says

"Oh Chris! I heart your limits."

"Suck up" I say under my breath.

=========Confessional==============

Heather: Anyway, with Beth gone, Lindsayeth, and Ale-whatever looking like a real threat. My only real strategic option is to make friends with the new guy and girl. But pretending to like them? Is going to be hard, I do not heart the new guy or girl.

=========Confessional Done==========

"And that's pretty much it. Chris starts. I skipped the cargo hold, but I'm pretty sure you'll find those exciting destinations later, when I accidentally lock you in them." Chris finishes as the plane shakes.

"Woah" Bridgette yells falling into Alejandro arms.

"Señorita, are you okay?" Alejandro asks

"Is the earth moving?" Bridgette asks, clearly under Alejandro's voodoo spell or something.

"Nope we are! Woo!" Izzy replies.

"One more thing, I'm sure you remember a little something called the Elimination Ceremony? It takes place right in there my friends." Chris explains pointing towards the wooden stands.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us would classify you as friends." I say

"I would!" Sierra yells into my ear.

"Except the weird one." I say annoyed.

"If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts-" Chris began explaining.

"I got a peanut allergy yo. Eh, more like a sensitivity" Ezekiel says cutting Chris off.

"You will be forced to take the Drop of Shame." Chris continued completely ignoring Ezekiel.

"Ok, I just don't like-" Ezekiel said before getting grabbed.

"Kinda like this!" Chris exclaims tossing Ezekiel out the Plane.

I couldn't really hear would he said, but I think it was about letting him back in or something.

"All eliminations are final bro!" Chris yells to Ezekiel closing the Door, as we all go to the dining room to wait to get to our destination.

=========Confessional==============

Colin: Theres not much I know about the other contestants, Alejandro is seductive, Lindsay isn't that bright, Tyler isn't athletic at all, Izzy is crazy, Sierra is just weird, Bridgette is under Alejandro's voodoo, and Owen seems like he eats a lot.

=========Confessional Done==========

"Every second we're getting closer to adventure, and further from mama." DJ says

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, I also happen to know that your birthday is April 1st, your my very own April fool."

I start to pull Cody away from Sierra, "Don't you think she is a bit, I don't know weird?" I ask Cody

"Well, a little bit" He responds.

I hear a bell ring as Chris slides into the room.

"What was that bell?" I ask

"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time. So, let's hear it." Chris says.

"But, what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asks

"You have to make it up as you go, wouldn't be challenging otherwise now would it?' Chris explains

=======Time For The Singy Song======

Courtney: Up!

Courtney and Izzy: Up!

Courtney, Izzy and Sierra: Up!

Courtney, Izzy, Sierra and Lindsay: Up!

Harold: Sing!

Harold and Cody: Sing!

Harold, Cody and DJ: Sing!

Harold, Cody, DJ and Colin: Sing!

Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay, Heather, LeShawna, and Bridgette: We're flying!

Harold, Cody, DJ, Colin, Tyler, Noah, and Alejandro: And singing!

Everyone except Duncan, Gwen and Owen: We're flying and we're singing!

Sierra: Come Fly with us!

Sierra and Cody: Come fly with us!

Izzy: Got a lot of crazy, toons to bust! A-Ha!

Bridgette: Come fly with us!

Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us!

Alejandro: Its a pleasure and a honor and a must.

Colin: And you need someone else you can trust.

Duncan: Dude this is messed, your singing in a plane.

Harold: What did you except? Chris is freaking insane! Uh!

Gwen: Yeah, but guys your singing on TV!

Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!

DJ: Come fly with us!

DJ and LeShawna: Come fly with us!

Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing!?

Chef: I try.

Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!

Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us!

Owen: We're flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane! (Gets hit on the head with a pan)

Sierra, Cody, Colin and Heather: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!

Gwen and Duncan: No!

Chris: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-

Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show!

Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go!

Cody: Gwen sing it! Don't go!

Gwen: I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come fly with us!

Courtney: Duncan, come on please?

Duncan: This sucks!

Everyone except: Duncan, Owen and Ezekiel: Yeah!

Chris was reading a magazine, I'm pretty sure he ignored us. "Enough singing fruitcakes! Strap yourselves in. We are now beginning our descent into Egypt." Chef announced over the speaker. Musical numbers….worst idea ever. Chris is such an id-hey why is the PA light still on? Oh sh-"

"I'll be right back" Chris says pissed at Chef.

"Well somebody is getting screamed at." I say to no-one.

"You guys ready for a little fun? Huh?" Chris asked "Wow, it's a scorcher out here." He says taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, no shit" I complain.

"I call todays challenge Pyramid over under!" He starts

"An 11 hour flight, Chef's in flight cuisine and forced musical number, and now we've got a challenge?" LeShawna asked clearly annoyed.

"Don't you love this game? Chris asked while somebody fanned him.

"It's like were being cooked in a giant oven." Harold says.

"It might help if you weren't dressed like a giant baked potato." LeShawna says.

"Aluminum foil means the aliens can't read your brain. It's a real problem in this area." Harold response

"The only problem here, is your mind. Aliens? Really?" I say while Chris clangs two Discs together.

"Man! That is satisfying! Alright, Pyramid over under means you choose how you get to the finish line. Either over, or under the pyramid. Got it? Chris asks.

We nod and line up at the start.

"Ready!" Chris starts

"They don't know I'm a sprinter, and I'm not a bad jumper either. I will go over it and dust all of them" I say in my mind.

"Set!" Chris continues

But before he could say go someone interrupts him, and I think I know who it was. "Wait up yo, you guys wait up!" Ezekiel screams

"Great, Its this guy again" I say

"I told you I wasn't gonna lose this Eh!" Ezekiel exclaims to Chris.

"Didn't we leave you in like Halifax, or Whitehorse, or Whatever?" Chris asked confused.

"It's called landing gear homie, I climbed it and hid with the cargo" Ezekiel says

"Impressive, but your still out" Chris says

"No way! Im in it to win it! Word! Ezekiel exclaims.

"Hey, it's your funeral" Chris responds.

"Set!" He says as I get ready instantly.

"Go!" He yells slamming the discs.

I went with Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette and Alejandro to go over the Pyramid, as some others go under.

"Is it to late to go under instead?" Tyler asks

"Alejandro's doing okay" Lindsay tells to Tyler. "He is like the super cutest mountain goat in the world!"

"I think you should stop jumping like that amigo." I say as I easily pass him. I swear I saw him glare as he turns around and jumps back down towards Lindsay and Bridgette.

"Wait! I can be a goat!" Tyler says.

"May I be of assistance?" Alejandro asks Bridgette and Lindsay.

"Lindsay! Im a goat! Baaah!" Tyler says trying to climb the pyramid, but gets stung by a scorpion, falling back down.

"Poor sap" I say reaching the top of the pyramid in no time.

"I guess I'll jog back down, should take no time." I say starting to jog down 2 by 2. As I'm getting closer and closer to the bottom I can hear some screams come from inside. "Heh, lucky me." I chuckle as I hit the sand beneath me. "Hm, looks like I'm first." I say crossing the finish line.

"Nice work man" Chris says. "Go stand behind the number 1." He continues pointing to the #1.

A little bit of time goes by without much happening. I start hearing footsteps as I look up to see, LeShawna, Harold and DJ Run out the Pyramid.

"Good work guys!" Chris exclaims to them.

"We're second? We're second! DJ Yells to them.

"Go stand by Colin and the number one."

"In Egyptian It's Wahid" Harold says as Chris and I just glare at him. I see 3 people on what looks like a sign start surfing down the Pyramid.

"What a ride dude!" Bridgette exclaims. "Awesome!" She says after jumping off the sign.

"Ladies, after you" Alejandro says as Bridgette and Lindsay walk over to us while he follows.

"Not so fast" Chris says stopping Alejandro. "This season, three teams! Bridgette and Lindsay round out team one. Alejandro your the first member of team two!"

"In Egyptian its sínway." Harold says

"If its any consolation you do get." Chris says watching Tyler fall harshly on each pyramid block.

"Uhh, Tyler is it?" Alejandro asks.

"Yup! And you also get." Chris says watching Noah and Owen screaming and running. "Congratulations"

"Thats….wonderful" Alejandro says keeping his cool. Then we see Heather run out, while Sierra is holding Cody.

"Oh I'm so happy we found you, Heather aren't you so happy?!" Sierra asks Heather.

"I'm so happy I can scream." Heather says clearly annoyed.

"We did it! Group hug!" Sierra exclaims. "Come on Heath, you to!"

"Annnnd, hugs over" Chris says. "Sierra, get behind the number two. Heather and Cody, you'll be on team three."

"In Egyptian-" Harold says

"No-one cares Harold" Me and Chris say at the same time.

"Wheres Gwen? N-not like I care, just curious" Cody says. Which I knew was a complete lie.

"Uhhh, kids!" Chris says into a loud speakerphone as we hear a bell go off. "Recognize that sound? Time for whoever is not finished yet to give us a little musical reprise!"

"You said one song per episode!" Duncan yells clearly angry.

"Yeah! And this is a reprise, not a new song! So if you don't sing your out! So let's hear it!" Chris exclaims into the speakerphone.

"Ya know what? No. No. No No No No No No No." Duncan says jumping from step to step dragging Gwen and Courtney with him. "Three hours of these two squawking, on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat. And you want me to sing!? Forget it!" Duncan yells

"Dude, you have a contract." Chris replies

"Eat it McLean, if you need me I'll be in the plane waiting for a ride home, because I'm out, done, I quit." Duncan says before walking back into the plane as Cody goes and helps Gwen up. Then, I see Izzy wrapped up and carrying what looks like a mummy.

"Izzy no!" Owen exclaims

"Your carrying the undead!" Noah screams.

"Cool!" Izzy exclaims. "Bite me and I can become your undead friend like Frankenstein." Izzy says before the mummy hops off her arms.

"Thanks for all the help ya knobs." Ezekiel says taking the wrapping off of him.

"Izzy go join team-" Chris says

"ḫámtaw or three." Harold says cutting Chris off.

"Come on guy! After all this you gotta let me back in the game." Ezekiel says

"Fine! Only because were down a man because of Dunky-mcquity-pants." Chris says "You join team two"

"Oh yeah!" Ezekiel yells

"Ok, Teams. Talk amongst yourselves and determine a team name, you have three minutes while I enjoy this Ice cream cone." Chris says

"I guess it's decided" I say

"Team Victory!" We all yell.

"Team Amazon!" Courtney, Izzy, Gwen, Heather and Ezekiel Yell. We all see that the third team is having trouble picking a name.

"Got it, Team Chris is really really really really hot!" Sierra Exclaims.

"What?!" Alejandro, Tyler, Noah and Owen yell.

"Alright, best team-name ever!" Chris says.

"Of course you would say that." I said.

"And here are your rewards, Team Amazon, you win a camel!" Chris says. "Team Chris is really really really really really hot!"

"I think there were only four reallys." Alejandro says.

"I really think that, there is to many reallys in that really terrible team name, I mean really." I jokingly say.

"You win a goat!" Chris exclaims while the goat headbutt's Tyler. "And Team Victory, here you go!" Chris says tossing me a stick.

"So the guys in last get a camel, while we get a stick?" LeShawna asks.

"Yeah I agree! What the hell is this!?" I yell.

"All will be explained, If I feel like it." Chris replies.

"Next time! Right here! On Total Drama, Woooorld Tour!


	2. Walk Like An Egyptian - Episode 1 Part 2

"Oh look! Team colors" Izzy says looking at there logo.

"Why is our mat yellow? We're no cowards!" Harold exclaims.

"Relax sugar, the mat is gold because Team Victory is In first place." LeShawna says.

"I can't believe Duncan got disqualified, just because he won't sing" Gwen says.

"Maybe he can't sing" Heather points out.

"Oh he can do anything he sets his mind to." Courtney says. "And now he's stuck on the plane, waiting for a ride home! Poor thing, he must be miserable."

"Oh poor thing, I am so saddened. Boo Hoo" I say sarcastically.

"Duncan and Courtney fans will be devastated, but I think and Owen have a shot at becoming fake Total Drama couple on my fan-site." Sierra says to Izzy.

"Owens magic. When he breaths, his nose whistle the national anthem!" Izzy explains.

"Super cute. But he's no Cody. Did you know he slept with a stuffed inu named Jerry until he was, well ok he still does." Sierra says

"And you know this, how?" Noah asks

"Well-" Sierra starts

"And I don't wanna hear this." I say backing away.

CLANG

"You guys really need to stop doing that!" I yell because of the ringing in my ears.

"Don't know about you guys, but I am loving Egypt." Chris says eating a grape.

"I wonder why." I say.

"And I'm going to love it even more watching you, enjoy your second challenge." Chris says. "The Amazing Camel Race!"

"But where are the other camels?" Harold asks

"There are no other camels. Its a camel race, not a camel's race." Chris explains.

"Yes!" Heather exclaims.

"What?!" Alejandro also Exclaims.

"Baaah" The Goat baas.

"Unfair!" I yell

"We won last time! They got a camel, they got a goat, and all we get is a lousy stick!?" I ask

"Each reward, has it's advantages, trust me" Chris explains. "You'll be racing to the world's most infamous waterway, The Nile. Teams must bring there rewards all the way to the finish, you have 60 seconds to strategize."

"Okay, huddle up." I say "We don't really need a strategy, it's just we take this stick and walk. Where? Probably forward. But don't quote me on that." We finish talking and I hear Izzy making weird noises.

"What the hell is she doing?" I ask to no-one.

"I just introduced myself in Camel-ese" She explains.

"Yeah, sure totally." I said unsure.

=========Confessional==========

Colin: I'm so glad that, Sierra the weird superfan and Izzy the Psycho isn't on my team. I don't think I would be able to stand either one of them, maybe Izzy but thats a stretch."

=========Confessional Done==========

I turn around and see Alejandro giving this speech about how they are unstoppable. I start to groan as Harold keeps poking me with the stick making these weird ninja noises.

"Harold, what exactly are you doing?" I ask him.

"Im practicing, I can use this stick to defend us from deadly sand snakes, they could be anywhere." Harold explains.

"Eeeek!" Bridgette and Lindsay squeal.

"No way!" LeShawna exclaims jumping into Harold's arms.

"Fear not, I will protect you" Harold says straining. "Heeeeeya!" He yells poking the stick out, nearly stabbing my in the eye.

"Chill with the poking there bro." I warn Harold.

"Woah! Cool it before you really hurt somebody." DJ says throwing the stick into the air, hitting a bird in the process.

"Yeaaaah, I really don't think I would like to be hit with a stick." I say looking at Team Chris stacking onto a goat, then Alejandro somersaulting onto Owen and Sierra.

"Aiiight, Niles that away, kinda a big, blue and watery, can't miss it." Chris says. "Or I guess you can, but then you'll die, probably get killed by the local scarab beetles, It's mating season and they get all Killy, when there in heat." Chris finishes.

"I am glad they aren't any out here, those things are nasty!" LeShawna exclaims.

"I'll tell em you said so." Chris says pointing to this giant vase.

"If that is what I'm thinking it is." I start to say while Chef pushes it over and scarab's fall out. "Yeah, that is what I thought it was." I say kicking away and scarabs that come close as everyone else starts screaming.

"The stick will safe us. Hop on guys! Go stick!" Lindsay yells.

=========Confessional==========

Colin: Listen, I knew she was dumb. But that dumb? That's like a completely new ladder of dumb.

=========Confessional Done==========

I start to hear a bell. "Ooh, time for a song! Think of it as a mini-challenge, music can sooth the savage mate seeking scarabs so, make up a good song and maybe they won't kill ya. Or don't and get disqualified like Duncan.

Alejandro: No need to get crazy. It's loving time at last!

Noah, Tyler, Cody, DJ, Colin and Alejandro: You don't wanna eat us up.

Owen: We're mostly full of gas. No, no!

Gwen, Courtney, Heather: It's mating time for scarabs.

Izzy: Just ignore us humans!

Cody: Ooooo.

Everyone: And make out till the break of dance.

Alejandro and Colin: It's loving' time.

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather: Lovin' time, loving' time..

Alejandro: Scarab mating season.

Alejandro and Colin: It's loving' time.

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather: Lovin' time, loving' time..

Colin: Scarabs, get busy now..

Harold: It's loving' time.

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather: Lovin' time, loving' time..

Everyone: Scarab mating season.

Cody: It's lovin' time.

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather: Lovin' time, loving' time..

Everyone (Except Ezekiel)

Ezekiel: Seasonal, eh? Woah! No wait!

"Good job Ezekiel, you royal screw up!" I yell to Ezekiel as we start running away from the horde of scarabs.

"Nice one, Go!" Chris yells, blowing the airhorn.

"Keep up!" I yell to my team. I am currently behind the goat, but in-front of the camel.

Nobody's POV

Who's gonna die? And who is going buh-bye, Find after the break next time on Total Drama World Tour! Cha-Cha-Cha! Chris whisper yells.

Colin's POV

"Come on, come on camel faster!" Courtney says to the camel.

"That is not how you talk to a camel" Heather says clearing her throat. "Freakin move it!" Heather exclaims.

"I don't think bitching at the camel will make it move faster." I say to Heather, starting to run out of breath and fall behind.

"Shhh, guys keep it down okay? I'm trying to tell a fairytale" Izzy says as she starts making weird camel noises.

"We're going win the race now! See ya!" Heather says to me sticking out her tongue.

"Eat sand losers!" Courtney yells to Me and Team Chris.

"Such witty remarks. From such fiercely intelligent women. I'm both humbled and intrigued" Alejandro says trying to use his charm.

"I'm both annoyed and tired." I say

"Nice try, but I'm with Duncan." Courtney says.

"And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter! Who doesn't deserve you." Alejandro says

"Thats not- Duncan is totally- Heh. Your just- Will someone hurry this camel up!? Courtney exclaims.

"He really got into your head Court." I say

"Shut up!" She yells at me.

"Can you see the Nile Izzy?" Heather asks

"No, not yet!" Izzy replies flapping the camels mouth.

"It's got to be around here" Courtney says. I suppress a gasp as I see the Nile, and I think Alejandro saw it to.

"First place, here I come" I say in my mind as I start to pick up more speed and turn.  
"Hold on everyone, I'm changing our route." Alejandro says, changing the direction of his hips.

I reach the Nile first. "The finish line!" I exclaim.

"Yeah on the other side!" Noah replies.

"What?!" Owen yells. "Speak up!"

Whatever Chris said I couldn't hear because he was to far away.

"Did you guys get any of that?" Owen asks

"Not a thing." I reply. I see Chris get handed a large speakerphone. "Oh no" I say before getting blasted with loudness.

"I SAID, WELCOME TO THE THIRD AND FINAL EGYPTIAN CHALLENGE, BASKET WEAVING." Chris yells. "EACH TEAM MUST WEAVE A BASKET OF OVARY, YOUR BASKET HAS TO BE BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD YOUR WHOLE TEAM, INCLUDING YOUR REWARD FROM THE LAST CHALLENGE! AKA GOAT FACE OVER THERE!

"Hey!" Tyler exclaims offended.

"I'm pretty sure he meant the goat. I tell him.

"Oh cool, thanks!" Tyler says.

"AND YOUR GONNA USE THE OARS, TO ROW YOUR TEAM ACROSS THE FINISH LINE, FIRST TEAM ACROSS FLIES FIRST CLASS TO OUR DESTINATION!

"I'm not really a weaver, so I guess I have to wait for my team." I say.

"Sucks for you" Heather says taunting me.

"Go drown" I say.

I start to hear steps on the sand and it is, Team Amazon. "Great, even further behind!" I yell. Some time passes as I look at everybody else weaving, then start to hear a lot of footsteps and see its my team.

"Finally! You are here! I yell at them.

"It's not our fault you went and ran off" LeShawna resorts.

"Whatever, all we have to do is weave a boat, get those oars, and row across that Nile, with our rewards." I explain to them. "So let's get to it!"

Time passes as Team Amazon is still trying to get there camel onto there boat. As Team Chris is finishing up theres.

"Hah! Who's happy to having just a stick now?" DJ ask's LeShawna.

"And who's happy LeShawna knows a way around a weave?" LeShawna replies.

"To the water!" We hear Owen exclaim. The goat jumps into Alejandro arms as he whistled.

"Hurry let's go!" I yell pushing the boat into the water. We jump into it and thats when we realized Harold wasn't there. "Harold! What are you doing? Come on!" I yell to him as he does this High Pole vault into our boat.

"Now paddle!" I scream at everyone paddling. During the middle of our paddling I hear a small bell.

"Time for a musical reprise!" Chris yells as everyone groans. "Hey, if you finished the song the first time, you wouldn't be here now, Zeke." Chris continues as we all glare at Ezekiel. "Start singing! And put your backs into it.

Alejandro: Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what cha swarmin' for?

Courtney: We don't mean to bug you!

Gwen: Please. Let us reach the shore!

Camel: (Honks twice)

Lindsay: These cross are getting Killy!

Harold: Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!

Ezekiel: Woops! (Ezekiel puts a Hole in the boat)

Colin: It's Rowin' time!

Everyone: Vanquishin! Vanquishin!

Everyone: Crocodile season!

DJ: It's rowin' time!

Everyone: Crocodiles! Crocodiles!

Colin: What can you be thinkin!

Alejandro: It's Rowin' time!

Everyone: Thinkin' Thinkin'

Everyone: Crocodile season!

DJ: It's rowin' time!

Everyone: Rowin' time! Rowin' time!

Colin: Till Team Victory,

Team Victory: Wins!

"Hey! We're actually first!" I exclaim as Team Chris also crosses. "Wait, where is Team Amazon? I ask. When we look, we see them sinking.

"How are we sinking?!" Heather yells.

"Heh, I kinda put a hole in it." Ezekiel says.

"You are going down!" Courtney yells, glaring at him.

"Wow, sucks to be you" Chris says.

*Timeskip*

"This! Is just a taste of what we're going to feel like this season." I say to my team. "All the other teams should just give up already, because we're obviously going to win everytime." "Team Victory?" I ask raising my drink.

"Team Victory!" We all yell, clanking our drinks. Safe to say, Ezekiel got sent home. Idiot cost them the challenge. I start to feel a little sleepy after running that much, weaving a basket, and then paddling. So I go lay down on a Yellow chair and see DJ and LeShawna talking, Harold practicing his terrible ninja skills, and Bridgette and Lindsay also sleeping.

"Well, I guess I better get some sleep to" I say to nobody, closing my eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time - Episode 3

I have just a little thing to say, No major changes with happen in this series tell Jamaica Me Sweet. I could change this and a change will happen earlier, but if you want a major change then you may have to wait tell Episode 11. BTW acl97, thanks for the feedback that I probably have told you about 3 times now. This episode really doesn't show much new things.

====================================================================================================================

I wake up to hear Owen screaming and the plane shaking. "What the heck, what is going on?" I ask my team. They all just raise there shoulders.

"I think the plane has a hole in it." Harold tells me.

"The plane is going down!?" DJ Yells and just starts to scream his head off.

"Chill out DJ! The plane is not going down." I say trying to call him down. Right on cue, the shaking stops. "See? The plane wasn't going down, just a minor problem."

"If we are going to want to stay in first, I think we need a team leader or a plan." I hear Bridgette suggest.

"I have a plan, just keep winning." I say. "We don't need a team leader, if we are winning."

"This is your captain speaking." I hear coming from the speaker. "It's time for everyone to join me in the common area, and I mean everyone." We all walk down to the common area and see most are already there. "Welcome to todays challenge." I hear Chris say. "Its-"

"Is it a reward or a elimination challenge" Says Harold cutting Chris off.

"Good question Harold and, like I'm gonna tell ya." Chris says.

"I could use a reward! I hope its candy, or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy!" Lindsay exclaims.

"And I hope you all brought your Giant radioactive monster repellent because, we are about to land in, JAPAN!" Chris yells as Chef barges down the door with a sword in his mouth.

"Oh my gosh you guys, thats totally a Chinese outfit." Harold corrects.

"Harold, no one cares." I say to him.

"Thank you Colin." Chris says "Now remember, anyone who doesn't sing-" Chris begins

"You just, you'd really think you'd worked harder to get it right" Harold says cutting Chris off, again.

"Harold, stuff it" I say.

"Harold! Anyone who doesn't sing is immediately disqualified." Chris finishes.

"Your cultural insensitivity is just Gosh!" I hear Harold exclaim. "I mean Gosh!"

"Harold if you don't shut up about this, I will punch you" I say to Harold as Chef walks to the down and cuts it open. "Oh jeez!" I yell as we all fall out of the plane. Then I hear a small bell.

"Seriously?!" Me and Noah yell.

"Sing and I might think about saving your musical buttocks! Maybe you'll try harder this time, K?!" I hear Chris yell on the speakerphone.

"So basically if we don't sing, we die!?" I exclaim.

Courtney: We're singing as we're falling!

Heather: While some are cannon-balling!

Izzy: Yeah!

Alejandro and Colin: Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!

Noah and Owen: We might just go ka-blooey!

Harold and Tyler: Get smushed and become chewy!

Everyone: 'Cept there's tons we wanna do be fore we die!

LeShawna: Billionairess!

Cody: Billards champion!

DJ: Make it home to see my momma!

Sierra: Marry Cody!

Bridgette: Catch a barrel!

Lindsay: Be an actress in a drama!

Courtney: Corporate lawyer!

Gwen: Prom destroyer!

Harold: Be a ninja with throwing stars!

Alejandro: Lion tamer!

Owen: New food namer!

Colin: First man to go to mars!

Noah: But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping

Izzy: Before we mash into the ground from the sky!

DJ: Flat into little pieces!

Harold: Heads merged with our feet-ses.

Leshawna: That would really suck and here why!

Bridgette: We'd like to keep on living!

Alejandro: So Chris, we hope you're giving,

Sierra: Some wings!

Courtney: A jetpack!

Gwen: A rift in time!

Heather: Parachute?!

Noah: Waterbed!

Tyler: A trampoline!

Izzy: Spring shoes!

Alejandro: Rocket boots!

Lindsay: Flying squirrel!

LeShawna: Bubble bath!

Lindsay: I change to bubbles too!

DJ: Momma!

Colin: Balloons!

Owen: Pizza! No! Chips and some dip will do!

Everyone: 'Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!

Owen: Yeah!

We finish the song and we all fall into this giant rice bowl. "Japan! Yes! I know everything about this place." Harold exclaims.

"What you know just set us free falling out of a plane!" LeShawna responds.

"But I went to Sensei Steve's Feudal Japanese summer camp." Harold says.

"Oh yeah? I speak Japanese too. LeShawna, hana no youni today" Alejandro says smoothly.

"Hows that?" She asks in confusion.

"I said, you are as beautiful as a flower." Alejandro explains as she giggles. Then, we walk over to this gigantic pinball machine.

"Okay, first challenge is inside a Japanese gameshow studio. Bow down before Superhuman Mega Pinball Smash!" Chris exclaims.

"I love Japanese gameshows." Tyler exclaims high-fiving Harold.

"Sweet!" Harold says. And I would have heard the rest of what he was saying if Chris didn't ring this gong.

"Oh look, my own personal geek gong." Chris says. "Okay, I'm going to need volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls, then your teammates are gonna beat you around the game board, scoring points by bouncing you off of bumpers and pops. Most points wins and, I have a special local surprise for each of you to share your little ball shaped paradise with. So! Teams. Select a ball guy or gal. Victory?" Chris finishes.

"We choose DJ" LeShawna says.

"We do?" Me and DJ ask.

"Coolio, here's your pinball buddy." Chris says

"A Panda? No!" DJ exclaims. "Remember when I crumbled that mummy puppy in Egypt and how it exploded? DJ says.

"You crumbled a mummy puppy?" I ask DJ

"That so totally did not happen, that mummy dog didn't explode just disintegrated remember?" LeShawna explains.

"I remember when he murdered a bird with a stick" I said.

"Exactly! Terrible! I think that dog thing might have cursed me!" DJ Exclaims as the panda jumps onto him and starts biting.

"Awwww, cute." Chris says. "Team Chris is really really really hot?"

"I'm uhhhh, I'm allergic to panda dander, I get hives" Noah explains.

"What he said" Tyler says.

"I'll do it, for my team." Alejandro says

"Wicked! Incoming!" Chris yells as he throws the panda at Alejandro who catches it.

"Well hello there handsome creature, may I scratch your ears or give you a tasty cookie?" Alejandro asks the panda as Izzy, Bridgette, LeShawna and Lindsay aww, While DJ is getting beaten up by a panda.

"And, Team Amazon?" Chris asks.

"Gwen's face could use some remodeling." Heather says.

"Nice, I hate to tell you but where on the same team! So you might wanna flip the witch switch, back to off" Gwen responds.

"Would you girls like some leadership? I'd be glad to choose." Courtney says.

"Stop bickering! I'll do it!" Cody exclaims.

"You might wanna bring a toothbrush Cody because, the beast you'll be sharing your space with is, Sierra!" Chris explains as Sierra tackles Cody. "It's human pinball time!" Chris yells as Chef starts pulling the lever back.

"Come on DJ" I whisper as Chef lets go sending the 3 balls flying. We can't really see them but, we can hear a bunch of dings and the tics of the scoreboard going up.

"The paddle must connect with the ball at a perfect 33.7 degree angle to maximize the impact." Harold says as we're holding the paddle.

"Harold shut up! Now is not the time for a math lesson!" I yell at Harold.

"Exactly! Help or get out of the way!" LeShawna also yells before we all get hit from the recoil of the paddle. I see a Pink ball and Cody falling out of it. Few seconds later I see our ball and DJ carrying what a hurt panda. Almost straight after, the blue ball appears with Alejandro and his panda completely fine.

"With a score of 462,000, Team I am really really really really hot takes the superhuman mega pinball smash and, wins a leg up in the next Japanese challenge. Chris says.

"I wanna go home!" DJ exclaims.

 **NOBODYS POV**

"Will we let him? Will Sing Sing the panda make a full recovery? Stay tuned, there is more wacky, tacky, maki, teriyaki action after the break" Chris says to the camera.

 **COLIN'S POV**

"That was probably the worst commercial I have ever seen." I say

"Um, what?" Noah asked.

"That piece of cinematic gold is the Japanese promo, Total Drama is huge here!" Chris explains.

"Ok but, that was in English. So why are they dubbing our voices?" Courtney asks.

"Turns out the locals just don't like the sounds of y'all, sorry!" Chris says.

"Sure you are" I say sarcastically.

"Ready for the next challenge? I hope you payed attention because, you'll be writing, directing, and producing your very own Japanese commercial. Theres a brand new candy hitting the Japanese market, It's chefs Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Fishtails, I call this Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Fishtail challenge, of celebration fun.

"You said we were gonna pay a real Tokyo adver." Chef says.

"Oops I did, didn't I" Chris responds. "As props, you'll be allowed to use anything you can find in the airplane storage area. Sing Team Chris Is really really really really hot won the first challenge, they get to choose there props first. With Team Victory choosing second and Team Amazons stuck with is left.

"Good luck, honorable opponent." Alejandro says bowing as his team passes ours.

"I don't need your luck" Harold replies

"Of course you don't, you have superior leadership skills and vision. Your team is lucky to have you." Alejandro tells him.

"I know right! They are right!" Harold exclaims.

"Harold, I mean in this in the nicest way possible when I say, you don't have leadership skills and vision at all." I tell him.

"I have an idea" Lindsay exclaims.

=========Confessional==============

Colin: When Lindsay says she has an idea, you know it's gonna be bad.

=========Confessional Done==========

"Last time I went out for Japanese I had this huge bowl of Pathai." Lindsay says, which at that time I stop listening.

"Fear not, I have a dramatic vision, It mixes Kurosawa's pathos with Miyazakis sense of wonder." Harold explains.

"I think I ordered that at the Japanese place to!" Lindsay exclaims

*TIMESKIP*

Well, we finished ours and I'm pretty sure it will look absolutely horrifying and not in the scary way. We already watched Team Chris and to be honest, theres' weren't half bad. But then we look at ours. We see Harold in a samurai outfit on a horse in the rain.

"Great Samurai!" Lindsay and I exclaim.

"Please! Do you have food!" LeShawna asks.

"Psst DJ, your lines" Bridgette whisper yells to DJ who is frozen. Thats where I face-palm at the same time In the commercial and watching it.

"I can't watch this" I say turning around and covering my ears.

"Yeah, that was interesting." Chris says

"Maybe your Pathai Idea wasn't so bad" LeShawna tells Lindsay.

"See, I told you so" Lindsay replies.

"It was art! A metaphor. A commentary on the earths sorrow and it's crying out for more-" Harold says before I cover his mouth.

"Harold, It was terrible." I say.

"Next up! The Amazons." Chris says. Little story shorter, they won because Chef has something about Exploding Donuts.

"Who bent the biggest?" Chris asks Chef, who points at us.

"You guys lose, your sending someone home. Tonight" Chef says.

"I put a panda in the intensive care, then I choked and wrecked our ad and we lose again?!" DJ asks.

"Wait, it's not a reward?" LeShawna asks.

"Well I'm sure enjoying it." Chris says.

*2ND TIMESKIP*

While we're waiting to go to elimination, I see Alejandro come over to Harold and I and sit down next to him. "It could have just as easily have been me" He says to Harold who nods. "We still have our honor, and girls. Especially those of Leshawna's majestic caliber. They love guys with honor." Alejandro says. But before he could continue I pull Harold away from him.

"Harold, don't listen to him." I say to him.

"And why shouldn't I?" He asks removing my hand from his arm.

"Oh I don't know when he said, superior leadership skills and vision." I reply. "Whatever he just said right now, don't trust it." I say before walking into the dinning area where Chris is.

"It's vote time! Up in the loser class bathroom you'll find six passports, stamp the passport of the teammate you'd like to send home. Got it? Lindsay?" Chris explains.

"I know, I get it" Lindsay says before going in first.

=========Confessional==============

Colin: Honestly, even though DJ choked and froze in our Ad. Harold's terrible idea would have made us lose anyways. (Stamps Harold's Passport) Sorry, but not sorry Harold.

=========Confessional Done==========

"Those still in the game will get inflight snacks and if you don't get one, you'll be taking the drop of shame. Chris explains opening the door. "The following players are safe. "Lindsay, LeShawna and Bridgette." Chris says throwing peanuts at them. "The last two safe, Colin and Harold." He says throwing Harold and I peanuts.

"Wait!" Harold exclaims, It was I who brought dishonor to our team. Only one thing can restore the balance." Harold says taking out a fake lightsaber or something and stabbing himself with it falling onto the floor. "I will miss you most of all LeShawna." Then he gets up and stumbles like a drunk, then falls out of the plane without his parachute like an idiot.

"You might need this!" Chris yells to Harold, throwing his parachute out of the plane.

 **NOBODY'S POV**

"Sayonara from Japan, where will our travels take us next? Will Team Amazon be able to keep there fragile peace? What other weird products does Chef wanna sell? All of these questions and many more, probably won't be answered, on the next episode of, Total Drama Wooooooorld Tour!" Chris exclaims.


	4. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

Sorry if this is coming out as a short episode and no it wasn't rushed, Short because of terrible writing and little chit chat when pulling the sled. (Kinda Spoilers) Something changes here than in the original series. Try and guess. To be honest, this is a short episode and I apologize. Although this is one of my first fan-fiction attempts, it can't be used as an excuse for a short episode. And In my opinion, really not a good episode.

We have been waiting in this room with Owen snoring for, how much exactly? "Hey, what is that?" I ask LeShawna who is holding this Yoyo or something.

"It's Harold's Num-yo's, he wanted me to have it." She replies.

"Im sorry he's gone" I say trying to comfort her. But in reality, I'm not sorry I didn't really like Harold.

"And how is everyone doing back here? That is what I would ask if I cared." Chris says.

"Where are you taking us next?" LeShawna asks. "Can it at least be someplace where there is no Pinball of some kind?

"Or Panda's" DJ says.

"Or candied fishtails." Noah also says.

"Fishtails?" Owen asks waking up.

"Our next destination is everything you just asked for." Chris says.

=========Confessional==========

Colin: If our destination is everything we just asked for, are we going back to the same place? Or am I just stupid.

=========Confessional Done==========

"Why is the plane shaking?" I ask putting a seatbelt on. LeShawna wasn't so lucky, as she hits her head on the roof.

"We have some nasty air-bumps, lock your butts in a seat." Chef says on the intercom.

"We're gonna die!" Owen yells before Alejandro sleeps him with pressure points. Lindsay and Bridgette cross there fingers while DJ yells his head off as I nearly rip the seat gripping onto it so hard. Few seconds later, we land on a road before running off into the snow.

"Hey, we survived!" I exclaim walking out the door, but I should have looked down because I fell off the drop into the snow. One thing leads to another as everybody else, not looking down, falls into the snow with me.

"Im alive!" Owen yells jumping onto all of us.

"Welcome to the Yukon!" Chris exclaims as we all walk to the start line.

"Chris, Yukon see we are cold." I start to say. "So where the hell are our jackets?!"

"Relax, I orded I ordered coats for everyone, they won't be ready for weeks but as soon as they arrive I'll be sure to hand them out.

"Maybe we should huddle for warmth?" Courtney suggests.

Cody gets denied by Gwen as Sierra grabs him. Izzy, LeShawna and Lindsay grab Alejandro. Noah tries to huddle with Bridgette but fails.

"You guys can cuddle with me!" Owen exclaims grabbing Me, Noah and Bridgette.

"Owen! You are crushing us!" I exclaim.

"It's a little chilly without mittens." Chris says

"A little chilly is an understatement." I correct.

"Coco?" Chef asks Chris who accepts it.

"You gonna finish that?" Owen asks.

"Of course he is its Chris's favorite drink" Sierra explains.

"Wrong, my-" Chris starts.

"Second only to tomato juice." Sierra cuts him off.

"Thats not on the fan site, how'd you-" Chris asks.

"I went to your high school and interviews all your old teachers for the unauthorized biography I'm writing. They said-" Sierra explains.

"Thats enough Sierra!" I quickly exclaim pulling her away from Chris.

"Now because that is over, I can explain." Chris says. "Crossing the icy river in Canada's frozen tundra used to be easy back when the river was frozen solid. But thanks to global warming and Owen. Earth is finally becoming a lot more interesting, by which I mean deadly!" Chris exclaims.

"Yay!" Izzy yells.

"Uh, that's not a good thing." I explain.

"Todays challenge is called Total Drama the Icicle. Teams must make there way across this watery chasm, by jumping from ice flow to ice flow. First team member across must make there way to the dog sled on the far shore and become the dog. Pulling the sled all the way to the finish line, as you grab the rest of your team along the way at marked meeting points. Sleds are first come, first serve so move fast, don't worry if you fall into the water we are legally required to save you. So we have two divers down stream ready to pull you out.

"You guys ready for some mad ice flow jumping?" Tyler asks. "Cuz this guys is kicking it into high gear!"

"Whoever doesn't land near the sled head straight for the finish line, that way we won't lose time stopping at every meeting point." LeShawna explains as we all agree on it.

"What is the reward for this challenge?" Heather asks.

"Did I say reward" Chris replies.

"We already had three eliminations, we're overdue!" Heather exclaims.

"It's got to be a reward, There isn't enough for Chris to cut every episode." Noah explains.

"Yeah but, we found teams try harder during elimination challenges, so theres no set routine. Every challenge could end in elimination!" Chris explains.

"On your mark, get set, Go!" Chris yells as Chef blows this Horn. I break out to an early lead thanks to my speed and jumping ability. Behind me I can hear Tyler fall into the water and Lindsay get his name wrong. Also behind me I can see Izzy front hand-springing across the Ice.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: I knew she was crazy, but she I didn't know she could do that!

=========Confessional Done==============

"Congrats, Your here first." Chris tells me.

"Hmm, Since I'm here first I guess I'll take the sled with a Lightning on it." I say putting the harness on. Thankfully LeShawna crossed the Ice a few minutes later.

"Oh, Cosy" LeShawna says. "Now Mush!" She yells.

"Okay Ma'am" I say and breaking out into a jog.

"Hey wait!" Courtney yells. "How does this harness work?"

"Figure it out yourself!" I yell back.

TIMESKIP #1

After a bit of jogging and mushing, we see Lindsay and DJ waiting at a Point. "Hey Lindsay!" I yell stopping by her. "DJ also!"

"Get on!" LeShawna yells as they do. "Now all we need to find is Bridgette."

"Hopefully she isn't stuck or anything because that-" I start.

"MUSH!" They all yell.

"Alright, damn." I respond, starting to jog again.

TIMESKIP #2

"Uhm, have you seen Bridgette around here, or anywhere?" I ask my team still pulling the sled.

"We really haven't seen any meeting points." DJ explains.

"Maybe I missed on- wait, there she is!" I yell seeing Bridgette holding onto a pole. "Get on!" I yell before I realize when I pass her, her tongue is stuck to the pole.

"How did that happen?!" LeShawna asks.

"Mmm, mm mmm." Bridgette tries to say.

"I'm sorry for this but, you might feel a bit discomfort on your tongue" I say grabbing her tongue.

"Mm, mmmm!" Bridgette exclaims as I rip her tongue off the cold pole.

"Ow!" She yells covering her mouth. She looked like she wanted to say something but I cut her off.

"Now isn't the time, get on!" I yell. She complies and I start to sprint. "If any of you see the finish then-" I say

"The Finish! It's down there!" LeShawna yells. "We must have took a long way around."

"Keep going, push it!" Bridgette yells, who covers her mouth afterwards.

I thought we we're in the clear, tell I heard another sled coming down and Hot. I look behind me and I see Team Chris.

"Who is pulling that sled." Lindsay says. Then I hear Tyler screaming in pain.

"It's Tyler" I answer.

"Who?" Lindsay asks.

"Tyler!" We yell.

"Look out below!" I hear someone yell.

"Wha- oh my goodness!" I yell before Team Chris runs into us because of Owen.

"Well, I do not know who won." Chris says as we tumble across the finish line. "But, I do know who came in last." He says as Team Amazon finally shows up.

"We came in last?!" Courtney exclaims.

"Can't believe we did all that for nothing!" Heather yells.

"Calm down there." Chris says. "Because this is a reward challenge!"

"Aha! I knew it!" Noah exclaims.

"Zip it, this was supposed to be an elimination challenge but, you guys just had to crash." Chris explains. "Because of that, you guys get no reward!" He says as we start complaining.

"That bullshit!" I exclaim.

"Yeah whatever." Chris says. "I have something very special, at the end of the next challenge."

BIT OF A TIMESKIP  
NOBODY'S POV

"Will Noah ever get Lindsay to remember him?" Chris says to the camera. "It's TYLER!" Tyler screams.

"Will anybody figure out what the special thing is after the next challenge?"

"Find out these things and more on, TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!"


	5. Broadway, Baby - Episode 5

_**Sorry for being gone for some time, I just wasn't feeling up to it to continue. But now i have that drive back and gonna make more but, I don't think most of you care tho. Anyway enjoy.**_

* * *

"So…how are you guys?" I ask everyone in the Loser class.

"Oh just fine…." Heather replies sarcastically. "Anyway, what is that terrible smell?" Yeah, what is that smell? It's like Davy Jones' Locker. Not that I know what that smells like. Maybe its the stench of discovery from losing.

"Defeat?" Gwen asks.

"I could have pulled the sled faster if someone wasn't whipping me" Courtney says.

"I could whip that" I say under my breath.

"What was that?" Courtney asks, glaring at me. I swear she has better hearing than a bat.

"Nothing!" I quickly reply, scooting towards Bridgette. I decided to go talk to her, and say sorry about hurting her tongue. But I'm not really good at comforting.

"Hey Bridge, I'm sorry for hurting your tongue but, I had to do it if we wanted to finish the challenge." I explain as she nods.

 **BIT OF A SKIP**

"Alright, take a seat and grab a handle." Chris says as we climb into the boat. "I'll tell you where we are going after."

"Sweet boat guy." Tyler says. "Right Lindsay?"

"Um sure, Dave is it?'" Lindsay asks confused.

"Hey, why are you wearing a Life jacket, and we aren't?" I ask Chris.

"Because there's 15 of you, and only one valuable me." He replies. "Hit it Chef!" Right after he said that, this trap door opens and we fall into a body of water.

"Welcome! To, New York City!" Chris exclaims as we head toward the land.

=========Confessional==============

Colin: In New York I Milly Rock.

=========Confessional Done==========

 **Another BIT OF A SKIP**

"Your first challenge, is a carriage race to Central Park." Chris starts. "Which I like to call, Liberty or Death!" Settle down there Patrick Henry.

"Oh I always dreamed of riding a horse-drawn carriage." Owen exclaims.

"Don't even think about making me the horse, Heather." Courtney says.

"I guess I'll be pushing and or pulling this carriage." I say.

"Slow down conclusion jumpers, it's a baby carriage race." Chris explains.

"Uh, where dey at a doe?" I ask.

"Yeah, I hope you brought your climbing gloves." Chris replies, pointing up.

"LOL Chris, I think your mischievous spirit makes the game." Sierra says a little bit to creepily for my liking.

"Thank you Sierra, It's nice to be appreciated." Chris replies.

"Appreciated?" Sierra asks. "I love you, I always did. Especially when you we're making those terrible movies about talking cats." When she said that, we started to snicker. "I was even going to call me first fan club the Christians, but that name was already taken." Chris pats her, before pushing her away.

"Okay, less chatter, more splatter-uh" Chris says. "Climbing, more climbing, we'll leave the splatter to fate. Any-who, once you reach lady liberty's crown, pull up your rope to bring your team up faster. Once everybody's up, your team grabs the correct carriage of the spike. Races back to your boat and follow the buoys to your next exciting destination, Central Park!" Chris explains.

"Umm, so when do we go shopping" Lindsay asks.

"You don't" Chris replies.

"Nooooooooooo!" Lindsay exclaims.

 **Even Another BIT OF A SKIP**

"Go!" Chris exclaims, blowing on this whistle.

"Well I guess we better-" I say before getting cut off by DJ's scream.

"Ow!" DJ yells. "What are these ropes made of?"

"Steel wool, strong and ruff, just like the Big Apple." Chris explains.

"We can't waste to much time guys." I say before climbing quickly up the rope. DJ follows shortly after.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"It's been 20 blister busting minutes and nothing, you guys are bumming me out." Chris exclaims.

"Stop whining!" I yell. "You're not the only person with problems here pal!"

"Hurry it up people!" Chris yells as I finally reach the top first.

"You, are pure evil." Alejandro says out of breath.

"I know you guys might not here me but, Hurry it up!" I yell, pulling on the rope to get my team up a bit faster. Glad I didn't have to do it longer because DJ, Lindsay and Bridgette reach the top.

"Uhggg, let's go!" Chris exclaims. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I got to pee"

"Deal with it!" I yell, straining to get LeShawna up.

"Hey Chris, I own every one of your TV appearances on DVD, even your cooking your show, Keep It Plain with Chris McLean." Sierra says. "Your recipe for white rice is so great, It's totally unfair you got canceled after only one episode." Right after that, we started laughing our asses off.

"I was going through a phase" He explains.

"Finally!" LeShawna exclaims, rolling onto the top.

"I'll get the Carriage" DJ says tip toeing to it like a ballerina.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: For a dude so big, I'd expect more from him.

=========Confessional Done==============

"Got it!" DJ yells, sliding back down as we walk towards the drop.

"I'll go first" I Say before grabbing the pole and sliding down it, screaming along the way.

I reach the bottom, but not without feeling hot hands. "Whoa, hot hands!" I yell blowing on them. I stop when I hear my team screaming and coming down.

"Oh Jeez" I yell jumping out of the way, while they crash down I see Team Amazon running out the door.

"The boat!" I hear Courtney yell.

"Oh god, come on guys!" I say, shuffling everybody up.

"Yo, What the rush?" DJ asks me.

"Team Amazon is in the lead, we can't fall behind" I say running and pushing them out the door and to our boat.

"I'll drive" DJ says.

"Hey wait!" I hear Cody say before DJ starts driving. And before we know it, we see Team Amazon turning around.

"That means, we're totally in first place!" Lindsay exclaims.

"Hell yes!" I yell.

"Us taking a boat to Central Park doesn't make sense." LeShawna says. "Central Park is in the middle of Manhattan.

"Look, the next buoy" Lindsay says pointing to it going into the sewer. We all cover our noses as we groan.

"It smells worse than that time I got sprayed by a skunk" Bridgette says.

"There better be a reward at the end of this challenge, like a long hot shower." LeShawna exclaims. Then we hear this low growl.

"Was that an alligator?" Lindsay asks scared.

"There not any alligators in the sewers, that's just an urban myth." DJ explains. "Right?" I would have agreed with DJ if it wasn't for hearing screaming on-top of more screaming.

"Uh DJ, can you make this boat go any faster?" I ask.

"I can't, this is as fast as it goes!" He exclaims. We all let go of our noses after we escape from that stink-fest.

"We're alive!" LeShawna exclaims.

"I love you guys!" Lindsay says, hugging Bridgette.

"Nice work DJ." I say fist-bumping him.

"Wheres Heather's boat?" I hear Alejandro yell. We look behind us to see a giant alligator spit them out.

"That's the kinda of stink, that never comes out." Chris says. "Make the gator sign a waiver so we can show it on TV" He says to Chef as he jumps into the water.

"Chris you are such a brilliant commander, that's why you always stood out in your boy band." Sierra says.

"Whoa hold on, Chris was in a boy band?" I ask.

"Moving on!" Chris exclaims, but Sierra didn't move on. She started to sing this horrid song.

"You we're In Fame Town?" Gwen asks before we all start laughing.

"I really admire how you never let mockery get to you." Sierra continues. "I'll have to include that in your-"

"That is it!" Chris yells. "Zip it, Permanently!"

"Alright people, welcome to the second part of the challenge" Chris starts. "Bobbing for big apples, NYC style. Here is how its gonna go down, teams must push there carriages across one of the three paths to Central Parks fabled turtle pond, there one member of each team will bob for some very special apples using only there mouths, no hands. Once they get it to shore, the rest of the team must load it into there carriages and race to the finish line in the heart of Central Park. And whats a baby carriage without a baby."

"Oh, a shopping cart" Owen exclaims.

"I think that was a rhetorical question." I say.

"Oh Chris, that is so-" Sierra says.

"Zip it!" Chris yells. "One member of each team must ride in there carriage and stay there, all the way to the finish line."

"Cody" Everyone on Team Amazon besides Cody says.

"I'll do it" Noah says.

"And I'll do it for Team Victory" Lindsay says. "I love it when someone calls me Baby."

"You should make a mental note of that" Noah says nudging Tyler.

"But I don't have a pen." He replies.

"Team Victory came here first so, they get the shortest path to the pond." Chris explains. "Team Chris is really really really really hot gets the longest path on the left, and Team Amazon gets the longest path on the right. Oh and a little traveling music please.

"It's always been a dream to of mine to dance in New York City." Courtney says.

"So we're really doing this music part every single time?" LeShawna asks.

"Fun huh?" Chris asks as the bell goes off. "Now move it, we only have permit to cordon off this section of this park for another hour."

Courtney: What's not to love about New York City? The taxis honk out a New York ditty! The crime is high! The pigeons fly! What's not to love about New York?

Owen: The lights are brighter! The fun is funner! The bagels are bagel-er, And the bums are bummer! The dirt and grime make every alley shine! What's not to love about New York? Oops!

Lindsay: The stores, and the fashion! Big shows where stars cash in! It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps!

DJ: Dance break! (DJ and LeShawna start tap dancing)

Lindsay: For the love of dance, stop!

Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Sierra: Subway trains, and the hustle-bustle! Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay and Sierra: Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!

Owen: And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!

Noah: Whoa, hot, hot, hot!

Owen: What's not to love?

Lindsay and Owen: What's not to love?

Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Noah, Owen and Sierra: What's not to love... about New York?

"The other teams are here to?" LeShawna asks. "I thought we got the shortest path!"

"Maybe because your dancing took the longest to recover from!" Lindsay replies.

"Look at the size of those apples!" I exclaim. They were giant.

"Remember, no hands" Chris reminds.

"I totally got this guys" Tyler says to his team. For some odd reason, I thought he did, in-tell he belly flopped into the water and sank.

"Well?" DJ asks.

"Uh-uh, my hair" LeShawna replies.

"My lipgloss" Lindsay says.

"My tongue" Bridgette says.

"I just don't wanna do it" I say.

"Alright if we lose, it's not my fault." DJ says.

"It kinda would be, but go ahead." I reply. DJ then pulls a string and a rubber ducky floaty comes out.

We finally see DJ reach the apple, and he starts pulling it with his teeth but, a turtle jumps out onto him.

"It's called turtle pond for a reason bro" Chris explains as 6 more turtles appear and start mauling DJ while we cringe. I see Tyler finish head-butting his apple to the shore and start rushing DJ.

"Yo DJ!" I yell. "Pick up the pace!" I think it worked because a few seconds later he reaches shore, and drops the apple into the carriage.

"Okay " DJ says ripping the turtle from his pants. "Back to your home" He says throwing the turtle into a bigger turtles mouth. "No Why!"

"Because your cursed!" LeShawna yells pushing Lindsay. "Now snap out of it and let's go."

 **A Few Moments Later**

"Hey, theres the finish!" I yell.

"He's right!" LeShawna replies. "But we're not gonna be in first place!"

"Leave it to me" I say grabbing the carriage and running full speed.

 _ **NOBODY'S POV**_

"Uh, does anybody else here that rumbling?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, what-" Heather says before Colin rushes past her.

"Oh God I can't slow down!" Colin yells letting go of Lindsay and sees her fly into the fountain. "Uh, Sorry!"

"Although Colin and Lindsay came first and had the apple, Amazons whole team was here first, so they win the challenge." Chris explains.

"What!? We Lost?" Alejandro exclaims.

"Team Chris is really really really really hot, you're facing elimination for the first time." Chris says. "But, you won't have to go through with it cuz this is really a reward challenge."

"If this was the special thing you were talking about, I'm really disappointed." Noah says.

"No this wasn't the special thing I was talking about, Its different." Chris explains. "I'm not gonna tell you though, you will just have to find out."

=========Confessional==============

Colin: Although I'm happy we came in second, nobody got eliminated.

=========Confessional Done==========

 _ **Time Skip**_

"Will Heather ever manage to earn the respect of her teammates?" Chris says.

"Um, I'm standing right here" She says.

"Will anybody find out what the special thing is?" Chris continues.

"Find out next time on Total Drama, World Tour!"


	6. Slap Slap Revolution - Episode 7

"Man I'm just so sick of having a stupid animal mangling curse" DJ says.

"Curse, Murse, the more you believe that trash the more power it haves over you" LeShawna explains.

"Really? Maybe your right" DJ says.

"6 Episodes and no eliminations!" Owen exclaims. "If we were a stake we would be a 32 ounce porterhouse, and you guys would be-"

"Close to the same because, we only went to the elimination once." I cut him off.

"Need I remind you all that we lost the last challenge." Alejandro explains.

"But with you as our leader, nothing is impossible" Owen says. "Heck, I'm not even afraid of flying anymore. Check this out" He says unbuckling himself and dancing. That was a bad idea because, the plane started shaking. Also that patched up hole? It got ripped off.

"Good job Owen!" I yell grabbing onto the seats. "Look what you've done!"

"Spoke to soon!" He yells nearly falling out of the plane. "Somebody, pretty please help!" I decided to stay gripping onto my seat, while DJ, Lindsay and Bridgette help Owen back into the plane. As soon as Owen was back, I decided to push this large crate that we just decided to see now, into the hole. We also pulled a seagull in with Owen, which decided to perch onto DJ, poor thing.

"No!" DJ Yells. "Your not safe with me"

"Nothing is safe with you" I say.

"Aren't those the Alps?" Noah asks looking outside the plane.

"In preparation for landing, please unbuckle your seat belts and head to the cargo hold." Chris says over the intercom.

 **A Little Walk Later**

"Now what?" LeShawna asks. Her question was later answered, a few seconds later the cargo hold opens and we all fall out into Snow.

"Look out!" Bridgette yells, but before hitting the ground she was caught by Alejandro.

"Our faces meet again, señorita." He says smoothly.

"Don't think I have forgotten what you did last time." Bridgette replies. I then look over to see DJ trying to sho a seagull away.

"Why aren't you listening" DJ asks it, like it can understand him.

"Welcome to Germany." I barely hear Chris whisper. "We're in avalanche territory so, you might wanna keep it down."

"What?!" I hear Lindsay exclaim. "There's a sale at the Khaki bar!?" Then she stupidly breaks out in a yell.

"Keep it down!" I whisper yell Lindsay as Tyler and Cody cover her mouth.

"Welcome to today's musical challenge, avoid the songalanche. To avoid potentially fatal tumble down the mountain and a sucky climb back up, you better keep the singing nice and not loud." Chris explains.

Noah: Keep it down, so I can win the loot!  
Owen: Try, I will, but I still got to fart. No, toot!

Heather and Noah: Shhhh!

Heather: Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck.  
Gwen: Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!  
Courtney: I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!

Alejandro: When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you.  
Leshawna: Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do. Sorry, Harold.

Lindsay: Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Tyler's your name! You're Tyler just the same! Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came.  
Tyler: You remember me? Ha! She remembers me! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!

"Look what you have caused!" I yell before getting trampled by the avalanche that just fell.

"Awesome!" Chris yells, laughing. We then had to Trek our way back up the mountain.

"Great news guys" Lindsay exclaims catching up to us. "Tyler is back!"

"He's been here the entire damn time!" I yell.

"Really?" Lindsay asks dumbfounded. "I haven't noticed him tell now!"

"It would have been easier if you would have just went along with it" LeShawna says. After a small trek, we finally reach the top and see Owen trying to eat what looks like raw meat.

"Don't think of this as raw meat, think of it as raw building materials. Over 1500 species of sausage culture called Germany home. Hence the theme of our most efficient challenge yet." Chris explains. Chef then yells something at Owen which I really didn't get cuz I'm not good with other languages.

"Each team must make a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into the grinder, push it down and grind the mixture out into an oversized sausage casing all without losing a finger or toe." Chris explains.

"What about thumbs, are they cool" Owen asks.

"I think you need thumbs Owen." I say.

"I'm sorry but sausages? This is the most disgusting challenge yet!" Heather complains.

"Count yourselves lucky your not making hotdogs, no beaks, hooves, or butts in this meat-pile." Chris says, as DJ throws up.

"You'll have to shovel fast or risk getting stuck with an incomplete sausage which, will be a lot harder to ride down the hill" Chris says.

"Can we expect a reward at the end of this salmonella challenge?" LeShawna asks.

"Oh there will be a reward for those who make it down the hill alive and, there will be a special punishment for the last-place team." Chris replies. "Behold"

Chris then shows us this weird looking outfit as Chef blows in this giant horn.

"Go Go Go!" Chris yells.

"Okay I think I have a plan" I say. "DJ and LeShawna, you shovel. Bridgette and Lindsay, you stuff. I'll do the grinding." I explain.

"I'd rather be doing the grinding but, whatever." LeShawna replies as DJ starts shoveling.

"Gross!" Bridgette says, disgusted by the meat coming out. "At least I'm not eating it this time."

 **TIMESKIP**

"Good going, we're nearly there" DJ exclaims. "Oh No!" I hear DJ yell.

"What happened?" I ask, still grinding. I then hear this loud seagull screech coming from the grinder.

"Did I just grind a seagull?!" I yell worried. Few seconds later, I see it pop up from out the sausage. "Thank goodness."

"Phew, maybe I'm not cursed" DJ says.

I see Team Chris riding Owen and decided that its enough.

"Alright y'all, hope on!" I yell jumping onto the sausage.

"It's like a rollercoaster!" Lindsay exclaims before we drop onto the mountain.

"I forgot to mention, watch out for the rabid mountain goats, there super deadly!" I hear Chris yell.

"Did anybody else get th-" I say before getting cut of bye a loud roar. We all start to scream as it jumps at us.

"Duck!" LeShawna yells.

"No, it's a goat" Lindsay replies before LeShawna grabs her. Thanks to DJ's so called curse, he catches it and it gets slammed into a low branch.

"Nice DJ!" I yell before spotting the finish. "Hey the finish!" Although we didn't get first, we finished second.

"There's No Breaks!" DJ yells before we all slam into a platform.

"Congrats on arriving first Team Chris is really hot, way to use Owens face as a break pad Alejandro." Chris says. "Onto part two of todays challenge, competitors must learn and preform a traditional German dance on this very platform, the mats are rigged to deliver a hilarious and painful jolt every time one of you missteps or I need a laugh, last team standing wins"

"Were is the reward you promised?" LeShawna asks.

"Patience, Team Chris is really really really really hot, first to arrive, first to get the reward." Chris says as Chef throws them a heavy hat. "Team Victory" He says throwing us Fur-hats. "And in last place, Team Amazon. He then throws them a hat that I don't know how to describe but horrid.

"Three dance, and two must sit out." Chris explains. "Team Victory, Two Must dance and Three will sit out.

"Me, Lindsay and Bridgette will sit out " I say.

"And which member of the losing team must wear the penalty clothing?" Chris asks.

"Me!" Sierra starts yelling.

"Funny, I was gonna make you wear them but since you want to, Cody" He says throwing it to him.

"Alright Listen up!" Chef yells. "And nobody will get hurt…yet. Right knee up, left arm switch, stomp, hop, slap your thighs, kick your butt, jump and clap."

=========Confessional==============

Colin: (Laughing) Oh my god, what type of dancing is this?

=========Confessional Done==========

Right after that terrible showcase of dancing, I look over to see my teammate doing even worse. Glad Chef shocked them all so I didn't need to see anymore.

"It's Challenge time!" He exclaims. "Last person standing on the platform wins the challenge for there team, this is gonna be fun" Right after, the dancing platforms raise. Everybody is just slapping the mess out of each other. LeShawna kicks Noah off, Alejandro bitch-slaps Cody, Sierra straight up Jump Kicks DJ, and Owen throws up a large sausage out and faints.

"Come on Sierra don't burn out now!" I hear Courtney yell.

"LeShawna you got this!" I yell.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She yells.

"That is it, seise the day!" Alejandro exclaims.

"She isn't even on your team!" Heather yells.

"I'm gonna seise the you!" LeShawna yells, slapping Heather right off. At this point, I was gonna start cheering but she decided to jump off after her. She slapped her over and over again and I swore I saw a tooth fly out. Alejandro decided to give himself and Sierra slapped him off.

"Team Amazon Wins!" He exclaims. "Team Chris is really really really really hot, your once in not winner, not totally loser purgatory. Team Opposite of Victory, your voting someone out."

 **TIMESKIP**

=========Confessional==============

Colin: You know, I was going to vote Lindsay out for being dumb as bricks, but LeShawna decided to seise the day and cost us the challenge.

=========Confessional Done==========

"Alright, the votes are in" Chris says. "LeShawna"

"Yes!" She exclaims.

"You may or may not be safe after I give these 2 bags to Lindsay and Colin" Chris says throwing us one.

"Next safe is, DJ" Chris says throwing DJ a bad.

"LeShawna, the longer your stay here, the less teeth remain in Heather's mouth." Chris says. "Bridgette, I don't have much on you except, you kissed a pole."

"That was like 3 episodes ago!" She replies.

"Anyways, the last bag goes to…Bridgette" Chris says.

"Yes!" She exclaims.

"Well the last bag would have went to Bridgette." He corrects.

"What?" Is all we could say.

"Remember at the end of the Yukon challenge where I said, theres something special at the next challenge?" Chris explains. "Well I meant elimination, and wanna know what this is?"

"No you can't possibly mean-" I start.

"Yup!" He exclaims. "LeShawna and Bridgette, your both going!"

"What?!" I yell. "But that is completely unfair!"

"It's not my fault you ruined an elimination challenge." He replies." I decided to make you repay it back, double."

"So this is how I go." Bridgette says saddened.

"Yup!" Chris exclaims handing LeShawna and Bridgette parachutes.

"I think the way you are going Bridge is a unfair, but I can't do anything about it" I explain.

"It's fine I guess." Bridgette replies.

"Arrivederci" Chris says before shoving both off the plane.

 **NOBODYS POV**

"Will Team Victory finally win another challenge?" Chris says. "Will Team Chris stay in the middle? Find out next time on, Total Drama, World Tour!

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the underwhelming special elimination, I though about doing, since Team Amazon lost the Yukon challenge but it turned into a non-elimination, They go to elimination with Team Victory. But I decided not to.**_


	7. The Am-AH-Zon Race - Episode 8

**Before this Episode starts I'd like to say, thanks for 500 views. Although this might not be a lot, this is the first time I attempted writing a fan-fiction so I thought of it as a milestone, albeit a small one. Anyways, try to enjoy this episode.**

* * *

"Will you pipe down already?" Alejandro asks elbowing a sleeping Owen.

"AHHHHH!" Owen yells freaking out, punching Alejandro in the face. "What a terrible dream, Al what happened?

"Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix" He replies.

"Cool…wait did you say revenge?" Owen asks.

"Of course not, off topic but do you have any serious allergies." Alejandro asks.

=========Confessional==============

Colin: It took everything I had to not laugh at how Alejandro got punched.

========Confessional Done===========

"I feel bad about voting LeShawna, all she did was hurt Heather. I'v hurt innocent animals." DJ explains.

"Cheer up DJ" Lindsay says. "If Tyler can comeback-"

"Which he has been here the entire time" I say

"Then anything can happen. Maybe we become the best team ever!" Lindsay continues.

"Gosh I hope none of the Amazon's said this might be lucky for them, that would be disastrous." Chris says over the intercom, right before landing roughly onto road.

"Welcome to Peru, birthplace of the mighty Amazon River. This challenge is called the Am-AH-zon race. Teams must hike along an ancient trail, through the Peru jungle, all the way to Machu Picchu. It's somewhere above the ruins a golden treasure await discovery, last team to arrive at Machu Picchu, will have to send someone home. And be warned, the jungle contains many vicious insects." Chris explains.

After Chris said vicious insects, Cody raised his hand.

"Yes Cody the legal department made me will aware of you deathly allergies and insisted we supply an EpiPen." Chris explains. Cody then tried to grab it but was denied. "Wouldn't make sense to give it to the person who has the allergies, what if you need an injection if your unconscious."

"I can take it!" Sierra starts to scream.

"Who can we get to carry this?" Chris asks. Cody started to make Baby-Doll eyes at Gwen, and it worked.

"I'll take it…" Gwen says.

"What no! I'm the only one who knows what sends Cody into anaphylactic shock" Sierra explains, then she started to go into what it was.

"Here ya are Gwen." Chris says throwing the EpiPen.

"Also in the jungle are the Zing-Zings, a native tribe who have never encountered modern man and there not about to, so if you spot a Zing-Zing do not make contact, they-" Chris was cut-off by Chef banging on these things.

"Will you stop that?!" Chris asks.

"How far is it to Monkey Pigeon." Owen asks.

"Macchi Picchu is a hop, skip and a jump from here, plus 18 hours" Chris says. We all then groan. "The jungle is to dangerous to travel at night so, teams will have to break at dusk and camp along the trail until sunrise"

"And I assume there are no tents" Alejandro asks.

"Arr, you be correct." Chris says.

"Now, because the playing area is so vast and dangerous each team will have a walkie talkie incase of emergency, teams I wish you good luck. Or at the very least, lack of death. Go!"

 _ **Skip**_

We have been walking with Team Chris for a while, with Amazon a bit far behind. Then we get to this fork in the trail.

"Uh, eenie meenie miney, left?" Lindsay asks as DJ shrugs. I was a bit hesitant but, I decided to go along with them.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: We're taking directions from Lindsay, and following her. Let that just sink In for a while.

=========Confessional Done==============

 ** _Before we continue I have something to say. This part of the challenge has many skips because its 18 hours, but don't worry I think. Also_**

 **SKIP**

"Hey, whatcha doing." Lindsay asks on the walkie talkie. I decided to answer back.

"I'm right here Lindsay, doing the same thing you are." I reply. "You don't have to use the walkie talkie." I thought that got to her, but then.

"Hey I gotta pee." Lindsay announces on the walkie talkie.

'Again, we're right here, you don't have to use the walkie talkie." I say.

"I kinda have to pee also." DJ says, on the walkie talkie also.

*Sigh* "Whatever just go, I'll wait here." I say.

 _ **SKIP**_

"Welcome, Tiny Victory." Chris says. "I'd say team but your more like a Trio. But hey, first is first so you get to cross this water hazard using the T-Bar. Everybody else has to take the line hand-over-hand."

"Sweet" I say. DJ and I grab the T-Bar, while Lindsay hops on my back.

"First Place!" Lindsay yells while sliding down. When we reach the sand, I tried to roll but quickly realized that Lindsay is on my back. So I pretty much just slid and started grinding my face into the sand.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asks into the walkie talkie. All I do is just groan.

"Get off of me." I say.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaims. When I get up I dust myself off and spitting out sand.

"Okay, lets continue or little adventure." I say.

 _ **SKIP**_

After even more walking, we see Chris in the distance and decide to run to him.

"Chris!" I yell.

"Tell me you have food because, we're starving." DJ says.

"Victory Triplets, your still in first." He says. "This is your reward." Chris then cuts down this box full of Bananas.

"It's a Bananana, next to even more Banananas!" I exclaim. I then hear Chris's walkie talkie go off.

"Chris Chris Chris it's Gwen!" She yells in the walkie talkie, I didn't hear the rest because she was talking so fast.

"Wow she sounds like she's really in trouble, I should pick this up." Chris says. "After the break."

 _ **Small Intervention**_

"Chris Chris Chris it's Gwen!" She yells again.

"The Walkie talkie is for emergencies only." He replies. She then explains again, but I still didn't hear much because she was talking so fast. But I did hear that she put her hands in Cody's pants.

"Way to go Cody" I hear Tyler say in the walkie talkie.

"Thank you." He replies.

"Why does Gwen sound like she shot herself with adrenaline?" I ask in the walkie talkie.

"Gwen EpiPen-ed herself." Courtney replies.

"E-mer-gen-" Chris starts.

"We're being held at spear point by the Zing-Zings, Help us Chris" Heather says, also on the walkie talkie.

"We're in first place!" Lindsay yells into the Talkie. "Hi Tyler." For some odd reason I feel like Tyler waved.

"Alright Team Amazon, just stay calm and." Chris says, before a bell rings.

"You must be joking." Heather says.

"Do we have to sing back-up?" Owen asks.

"Nope, this is all Amazon, and to spice it up a little, Let's make it end with a little solo from Heather." Chris says. "And Begin!"

 _ **SKIP**_

"I think there gonna be okay." DJ says patching up the last monkey. I'll sum up what happened, DJ basically hurt a dozen monkeys.

"Shh, let's get moving." I say. We started tip-toeing, and it was going alright. Until DJ stepped on a stick, and all the monkeys jumped on DJ, and started biting the mess out of him.

 **SKIP**

The three of us made it to Machu Picchu, and we were climbing the steps, DJ a little further behind because of those Monkeys, but he was still coming.

"The Victories Threesome, somehow you three are still in first place. Find the treasure before anyone else and you leave Peru in first class." Chris explains.

"Yes Yes Yes!" Lindsay shouts. We might actually win again.

"What happened to him?" Chris asks, pointing to a bruised DJ.

"He was attacked by miniature monkeys." I say.

"I deserve this." DJ says. "I always deserve it!"

"But this time the Animals hurt you, and we're still in first place. Maybe for the second time a person going home won't be one of us." Lindsay explains.

"Alright, let's split up." I say. "We'll cover more ground that way." I then ran off to search for golden treasure.

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

"Find anything?" I ask DJ and Lindsay. To bad they both shake there heads. "Well we need to find one soon, Team Chris just came and is searching as-well.

"I found it!" I hear Tyler yell.

"No way." I say. I then see something golden at the corner of my eye. "There!" I then grab it and sprint over to Chris.

"You're looking for golden treasure." I hear Chris say.

"We found it!" I yell.

"Like that, finally Victory wins again!" Chris exclaims.

"Did he say, golden?" Owen asks, ripping this rock from the ground. Right after he did that, the clouds move and the sun shines onto this Green rock on the top. Then it starts to shine, and the place starts to fall apart.

The Rocks start falling as we all yell. "Run!" Chris exclaims.

 _ **SKIP**_

"Finally!" I exclaim, overjoyed at the fact that we finally won. "You don't know how badly I wanted to be here again!

"More fresh cookies? Don't mind if I do." Dj says, taking another one.

"Is it okay if-"Lindsay says.

To ask Tyler to come and join us? Sure." DJ says.

"Thanks!" Lindsay exclaims, giving him a little peck on the cheek. She then runs out to go look for him.

"I don't really know if I want Tyler here." I say, eating another cookie.

"Why not?" DJ asks, also taking one.

"Well its because we have lost so many times, and when we finally do win, somebody else will join us who didn't." I explain. "I just think us three should only be the one to enjoy this. This could very well be the last time we're in first class."

"I guess your right." DJ replies. "But I don't think I could hurt Lindsay like that."

"You mean the way you hurt those animals?" I ask.

"Those were accidents!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, sure" I reply.

 _ **NOBODY'S POV**_

"Ooooooh, Heather mad." Chris says. "Tune in for the fullest next time on, Total Drama, Wooooorld Touuuur!"


	8. Can't Help Falling in Louvre - Episode 9

The Shortest Episode to date and, I apologies for that. This episode is only 150 words above 1000, and that's not a lot. Hopefully the difference in this episode makes up for it, but I highly doubt it. Anyways, another episode where a difference comes in to play, can you spot it? I mean, its obvious what is it but still.

* * *

"Something bugging you DJ?" I ask, completely stuffing my face with more fresh cookies.

"Nah…." He replies, poking at his eggs. And when he finally picked it up, it jumped off of his fork.

"Wow, I'm so relaxed even my brain is relaxed." Lindsay says, who is also a getting pedicure

"Your brain is always relaxed." I say.

"Yup, totally asleep." She says spilling her drink on herself. "This great, and the best part is that I can't wait to see Tyler!"

"Hey, what is that terrible smell?" I ask, taking another batch of cookies that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"It's my meatless bacon and eggs alike breakfast." DJ explains. "I'm never hurting another animal again."

"Now your a megan?" Lindsay asks.

"Vegan." DJ and I say.

"And don't tell mama, she says Vegas are chicken loving chickens." DJ continues.

"You know, these cookies are really good." I say, stuffing my mouth with even more.

"I don't think you should each many more of those." DJ says. "Those can go straight through you."

"Yeah right." I say as I keep eating. We then feel the plane start shaking.

"What is going on?" Lindsay asks, still laying down.

"The plane is shaking." I reply. But It didn't just shake, it started doing barrel rolls, dive bombs, twists and everything else.

"You might wanna hang on to something heavy" I hear Chef say on the intercom. I decided to hang onto the chair I was sitting on. Few seconds later, the plane is doing cartwheels in the water.

 _ **SKIP**_

"I did exactly get a chance to prep with my introduction with the unexpected water landing and all, I'm just gonna give the highlights. "Artwork Artwork Artwork, filler, priceless priceless artwork." I then hear Lindsay squeal.

"Paris! There's only one guy I wanna share this with, the guy I have been dreaming about since we've been apart, wheres my Tyler?" Lindsay asks.

"Hey Linds" Tyler says.

"Are you sure thats you? Cuz you look slightly different head." Lindsay says.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: *Facepalm*

=========Confessional Done==============

"Well it doesn't matter because us being in Paris together means only one thing." Lindsay says.

"Oh I know, I lov-" Tyler says before Lindsay cuts her off.

"Shopping!" She exclaims. "I could pick out more clothes for you!" She then squeals again before Chris covers her mouth.

"There is no time for shopping, the first challenge is about to start." Chris says. "Everyone inside."

 _ **SKIP**_

"Challenge time kids, each team gets there very own famous sculpture, Team Victory yours is Rodin's The Thinker." Chris says giving us a picture. "Chris is really really really really hot, you guys get The Venus de Milo."

"Ah Venus, such beauty." Alejandro says.

"Calm down lover boy." Chris says. "Amazons, you ladies get the Statue of David. "Here's how it works, you guys have to find your stature hidden somewhere in the Louvre."

"This shouldn't be to hard, the statures are big and I'm amazing at reading brochure maps" Courtney says.

"About that, Chef has broken the statues into pieces and hidden them." Chris says. "First team to find there pieces, race to the pyramid court and re-assemble them, wins"

"But The Thinker isn't located in the Louvre, and the Stature of David isn't even in France." Alejandro explains.

"Well we're not using the actual statues, those are priceless, Chef made some fake ones right?" Chris asks. The face Chef made, makes me think that he didn't.

"I almost forgot the twist twist, here's your motivation." Chris says, pushing a button showing 2 animals. One was Sasquatch, and the other was a bear holding a chainsaw.

"Hey, where is Team Victory's motivation?!" Heather exclaims.

"Well since they won the last challenge, they don't get one." Chris explains. "Also you should probably start running. After he said that, the Sasquatch went after Team Chris, and the bear went after Team Amazon. We decided to run to so we don't get to far behind.

 _ **SKIP**_

Things are going okay, theres nothing to chase us so we could take our time. We also find a lot of pieces:

"This is good" I say. "If we keep up this pace, we could be In first class!"

"But I don't wanna win." DJ says. "I wanna go home and stop my campaign with animal pain. He then gasps as he sees a Egypt exhibit. "Could that be the answer to my animal hurting curse. I got it from Egypt so maybe theres an anti-curse in all those Egyptian stuff.

"Wait DJ!" I yell before he can go run into there. "Putting another mummy dog in the originals place won't break your curse." I say.

"So I'm stuck with this curse forever?!" DJ exclaims.

"No not forever, It will wear off soon." I say. "You'll just have to deal with it in that time."

"How do you know?" DJ asks.

"I just do, now come on we have a challenge to win!" I exclaim.

"I guess you're right." DJ says, picking up the small piece.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: Just throwing this out here, I don't know if the putting another dog back will break the curse. I just said that so DJ doesn't leave and cost us the challenge.

=========Confessional Done==============

 _ **SKIP**_

We finally get all the pieces for our Thinker, and we come to see Team Amazon and Team Chris, auguring about something.

"Hurry, let's put the pieces together." I whisper to DJ and Lindsay. It the other teams 30 seconds to realize we were building, so now its a race to see who finishes first.

"We're Fin…ished." I say. "Lindsay why is his head on backwards?"

"Oh that wasn't how it was supposed to be?" Lindsay asks as I facepalm. I then look over to see Team Chris nearly finished. So I "accidentally" bump into it and knock one of its arms off.

"Hey!" Noah yells. "I saw that"

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I say.

"Yes Noah, It was accident" Alejandro says. "It's common for people to not watch where they are going."

"Is it common for you to side with the other team?" Noah asks.

"We're Finished!" Lindsay yells.

"I can't continue the chit-chat, I have a celebration to get to." I say, walking over to my team.

"And Tiny- I mean, Team, Victory wins" Chris says. "Coming in at close second, Team Amazon. So that means this week losers and going to elimination, Team Chris is really really really really hot."

"Is what I would say to them if this was an actual elimination challenge" Chris says. "So nobody is going home tonight."

=========Confessional==================

Colin: And of course, a reward challenge when we win.

=========Confessional Done==============

Nobody's POV

"Well for the first time, Tiny Victory wins in a row." Chris says. "Will next week be the same? Find out next time on, Total Drama, Wooooooorld Toooooooouurrr!


	9. Newf Kids On The Rock - Episode 10

Another short episode? This is like the 3rd time in a row, although this is a little longer than last one. I know what your saying, why the hell are you uploading such short episodes! and I'm sorry for that i'm still not a very good writer and all that jazz. So try and enjoy this short-medium sized episode.

* * *

"Second win in a row?" Lindsay says in disbelief. "Are we dreaming?"

"No, your brains still relaxed." I reply.

"If we could win two in a row, we can win three!" DJ exclaims.

"Try not to jinx us." I say.

"Don't worry, it will wear off." DJ replies.

"Yeah, okay…" I say confused.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: Either DJ, took what I said and turned it right back at me. Or he believed my little speech a bit to much.

=========Confessional Done==============

"Hey, look how close we are to the water." I say, pointing to the window.

"Yeah, It's almost like we're going to-" DJ says, but before we could finish the plane crashes into the water.

"Attention all Total Drama passengers." I hear Chris say over the Intercom. "In accordance with the emergency landing procedures, you will now be shown the nearest exit." Chef then comes and pushes all of us out of the exit door. I also had a chair part when I grabbed onto it to stop Chef from throwing me, didn't work. I then look over to see DJ drowning so I decide to lend him a hand.

"DJ, Catch!" I yell, throwing the Chair cushion. Good thing he caught it, I wouldn't be able to stand Lindsay by myself. We the hear a horn and see a crappy looking boat come close.

"Hey there, ever been to sea?" Chris says In this accent. "It's a homecoming for buddy McLean, Canada's beautiful East Coast."

"Birthplace of Canada's beautiful-est host." Sierra says. Still sucking up I see.

"Thanks, It's just a hop and a skip, that-away." Chris says pointing to the vast sea. "First part of the challenge, swim over to your teams boat and start paddling." I decided to carry Lindsay on my back, as DJ paddles with the chair cushion. We pass Team Amazon as they start to argue about who should take point. We then reach our boat second, after Team Chris.

"Alright there contestants, ready to row row row your boats? The first two teams to get to shore, will take part in the final challenge" Chris explains. "Oh and if you land some seafood along the way, you'll get a special reward.

"Gross!" Lindsay exclaims.

On your mark, get set!" Then the horn on his boat goes off. "Now go!" We then started to paddle. When I mean we, I meant I because I looked over to see DJ, arms crossed not paddling, and Lindsay just staring off into space.

"Okay, DJ why aren't you paddling?" I ask.

"Although my curse will eventually we're off, I will hurt more animals by staying here." DJ explains.

"Alright then, Lindsay, why aren't you paddling?" I ask again.

"Wait, we we're supposed to paddle?" She asks.

I barely held myself together and not break my paddle over my knee, or completely smash it over Lindsay's head.

"Yes Lindsay, we we're supposed to paddle." I reply. "DJ, can you at least, try the challenge?" I was really reaching the point to were I wanted to hit him when he shook his head no.

"Alright Lindsay, we have to paddle ourselves." I say, starting to paddle again.

"Oops!" Lindsay yells.

*Sigh* "What happened?" I ask. She didn't need to answer as I see a paddle starting to float off.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: Just when I started to think our luck was turning around, this mess started to happen.

=========Confessional Done==============

"It's fine." I say in a calm voice, but inside I was basically seething in rage. "Just, take DJ's paddle. And don't lose it, we're already getting behind."

"Sir yes sir!" She exclaims, grabbing DJ's paddle. 

_**SKIP**_

I was seriously contemplating if we should throw DJ overboard. I know we might need everyone there, but he is just dead weight, doing nothing. I could barely see the other teams in the distance. The gap is also probably getting bigger each minute. Then we hear the special little bell everybody knows and loves, not.

"Nu uh, no way am I singing." DJ says. Oh come on!

"You know your out if you don't sing right?" Chris asks.

"Your right, if I don't sing I'm going home, please start the song." DJ says.

 **Alejandro** : We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!  
 **Owen** : I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster Thermidor!  
 **Gwen** : I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!  
 **Courtney** : Row harder, faster, the four of you. For the win, work up a thirst! Stroke, stroke, stroke!

 **Colin** : It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy. Hey DJ, you mind singing? (DJ shakes his head no)  
 **Tyler** : Izzy, you're a nut-bar, but you sure can catch a fish!  
 **Izzy** : Thanks there B'y, you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish. And if you want the next drill, he's all yours!  
 **Cody** , Sierra, and Heather: Trying our best, Courtney, our arms are getting fried!

 **Gwen** : Courtney, do you see  
 **Courtney** : Could it be? Steer hard starboard side!

 **Colin** : It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!  
 **DJ** : No you can't catch me, with a sea shanty!

"Yes!" I yell, I thought I was about to lose somebody of actual use, no offense to Lindsay though.

"What?!" DJ exclaims.

"You sang, your still in the game." I explain.

"Yes you are in the game still." Chris says. "But your not in the challenge."

"Wait, what?" I ask. Chris than points the shore. We see Team Amazon and Team Chris, already there. I than yell in anger and split my paddle in half.

"I have no idea why I expected so much from a team of three." I say. "Actually, let me rephrase that, I have no idea why I expected so much from a complete and utter moron, and a guy who hurts animals left and right, and is totally useless." I say as they gasp. I then go hop off the boat, to go blow off some steam by kicking somethings. I decided to not watch the second part of the challenge as I was to mad to go look. 

_**Skip**_

"And Team Amazon wins this challenge!" I hear Chris exclaim. I decided to go and walk over to this crappy looking shack. "Team Chris is really really really really hot, you guys come in second. So that puts Tiny Victory, in last." 

_**Skippy Skip Skip**_

"Welcome back Tiny Victory, I hoped you like your little taste of winning. This Trio, is about to be turned into a Duo. Dare I may say, those 2 victories in a row were flukes?" Chris says.

"After this performance, you could say that." I say, bitter at what I just watched.

"I'm pretty sure you know the rules by now, so let's get to voting." Chris says.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: I may have been a tad bit to harsh, but I don't care if they vote me out now. I at least let out was I think is true.

=========Confessional Done==============

"Alright, this is a first." Chris says. "We have a three way tie." I was shocked at that, I thought they both would have voted me after what I said to them.

"I would have done a challenge to decide who would leave, but I decided I would pick who left." Chris says, as we all gasp. "And I think, DJ is safe." He then throws him a bag of peanuts.

"What?!" DJ exclaims. "But I want to go home!"

"Sit down DJ." Chris says, shushing him. "Alright, Colin and Lindsay."

"Yep, that's our names." I say.

"Colin, you flipped out on your team after losing the challenge, a good reason to vote you off." Chris says as I lower my head. "Lindsay, most of the time, your an idiot, also a good reason to vote you off"

"Hey!" Lindsay exclaims.

"So I decided to eliminate…...Lindsay." Chris says throwing me a peanut bag. I then let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So does this mean I'm eliminated?" Lindsay.

"Yes." Chris says, handing her a parachute.

"Lindsay, I'm kinda sorry for what I said to you both." I say.

"It's fine" She says. "Also, tell Tyler I say bye!" Lindsay then jumps out of the plane. 

_**NOBODY'S POV**_

"Tiny Victory has been made even smaller, more specifically, a duo." Chris says.

"Will the Duo actually win a challenge?"

"And will DJ ever get to go home."

"Find out that, and more next time on, Total Drama, Wooooooorld Touuuuuuuuuur!"


	10. Jamaica Me Sweat - Episode 11

**This is the first 2000 worded episode since Episode 5, sorry for that. Anyways enjoy this episode.**

* * *

"Ya know, for a team named Victory, we sure lost plenty." I say to a glum looking DJ. I don't even know if he heard me. The only thing I can do is sigh.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: DJ has been pretty sad lately, its either because we lost the last challenge or, it's because Lindsay got eliminated. I can't tell.

=========Confessional Done==============

"I have made up my mind." I hear Owen say, sitting across from us. "I will break up with Izzy once and for all."

"Finally." Noah replies.

"I still like her but she's so-" Owen says.

"Nutty?" Noah says. "Is a 10-ton bag of pecans, smothered in peanut butter encased in a cashew the size of China?" I then look over to Izzy to see her hanging upside down from a spider web. The plane then starts to shake as the speaker comes on.

"Attention passengers, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris yells in over intercom. The plane then starts to shake even more.

"We're all gonna die!" Owen yells.

"Tell momma I love her!" DJ also yells. Owen then rolls over to Izzy.

"Izzy, we have to talk!" He exclaims.

"You'll have to catch me first." Izzy says, pushing the giant box that was covering the hole up. "Last one out is a rotten egg." She then backflips out the hole as Owen falls out as-well. Few seconds later, the plane lands roughly into the sand.

"I think that is gonna leave a mark." I say.

 **SKIP**

"Two airports on the island the size of a postage stamp and he misses both." Chris says. "But somehow its my fault."

"You blew our money for the season." Chef replies.

"Chris, Owen and Izzy need help!" Courtney exclaims. I go over there to check and then I see them both, wedged under the plane. How we're they not dead?

 **SKIP**

"Izzy and Owen are gonna be fine" Chris says as the ambulance pulls off. "Thanks to travel insurance, help is on the way. In six to thirty eight hours."

"What about the rest of us?" Gwen asks.

"Well we're out of gas, the planes busted and we're broke." Chris replies.

"Congratulations." I say.

"Thanks….anyways the show must go on!" He exclaims. "We can't waste any of this footage, think of the hits."

"Where are we?" Tyler asks.

"Jamaica Mon, we we're supposed to land somewhere else but, since somebody forgot how to fly." Chris explains. "We'll have to do the challenges here instead, and fast before whoever owns this dump and asks for a location fee."

"Didn't you guys budget for the whole season?" Noah asks.

"Somethings cost more than expected, airplane ready hot-tubs don't grown on trees." Chris explains.

"You must have an emergency fund!" Heather exclaims.

"Spent it on our last fuel-up." Chris says.

"Yeah, cuz that went so well." I say sarcastically.

"Grab your board shorts and meet me at the waterfall." Chris explains.

 **SKIP**

"Nice blouse you got there pal." I say.

"It's a Dashiki Mon." Chris says.

"Yeah, a woman Dashiki." DJ explains.

"Can we get to the challenge now?" Heather says, impatiently.

"I like to call our first challenge, the Treasure hunt of death!" He exclaims. "We we're supposed to do this somewhere else but this far more dangerous waterfall will do."

"It's another water challenge?" I ask. "Great, we did so well last time."

"Frade so." Chris says. "Any prayers?"

"No need, I came prepared." DJ says, before taking off his shirt. We then see he has a life-jacket on

"Your challenge begins with a dive off beautiful, wherever we are falls into the lagoon far below." Chris explains.

"Let me guess, full of sharks?" Noah asks.

"Nope." Chris says, we we're thankful. Until he said, "Electric eels and sharks."

"Nice" I say.

"Teams must tag team dive into the infested waters for as long as you can hold you breath, to search the lagoon floor for pirate treasure." Chris explains. "Aka, the gold chains Chef wheres every time at karaoke night. First team to bring me Chef's treasure, wins a major advantage in the next challenge, so good luck. Especially the team I am super duper mega whopper hot, with izzy and Owen out of commish, you have to work extra hard to make up for ." Chris says. Going up for Team Amazon was Cody, and for Team Chris was Tyler. DJ decided he was going to go first and I don't know why I agreed but, yeah he's going first.

"Ready, Steady, Freddy, GO!" Chris exclaims as they all jump into the lagoon below.

 **SKIP**

"Come on DJ!" I yell down. "Just comeback up, and tag me!" He has been floating around for a while now, debating if he should take off his vest.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: We really need to win this challenge if we want to have a chance of winning.

=========Confessional Done==============

"Tag!" I exclaim, touching DJ. "I'm it!" I then run and dive off the cliff.

"Good Luck!" I hear DJ yell from above. Unlike DJ, I actually saw the gold treasure. Unfortunately, another hand also grabbed it, the same time as mine. I looked up to see who it was, it was Gwen. We then started to wrestle for it, but I decided to hold back a little because I didn't want to hurt a girl. I then saw electric eels come from hole we grabbed the chain from, so I decided to let go of the chain completely so I wouldn't get shocked into a coma or something.

"I got the Gold!" Gwen exclaims. I started thinking maybe I shouldn't have been to easy on her. But a few seconds later she was shocked by those eels from the hole, and in the process dropped the chain too.

"Sorry, but I got a challenge to win!" I exclaim, taking the chains and bypassing Gwen. Another splash happens and I look behind me to see Alejandro holding Gwen. I then run back up the cliff, and hand the chains to Chris.

"Here is the so called, Treasure." I say, handing the chains to Chris.

"Tiny Victory wins challenge one!" Chris exclaims.

 **NOBODY'S POV**

"Will Owen Izzy and Gwen make a full recovery?" Chris says to the camera. "Will Chef fix the plane so we can leave here while I'm still young?"

"I don't know, did we land in the 70s." Noah says. Few seconds later, he gets pushed off by Chris.

"Find out next time, on Total Drama, World Tour" Chris says. "Hey, wheres my musical accompaniment?" Chef then throws a boombox at him.

 **SKIP**

"Alright Tiny Victory, since you won the first challenge, you get an advantage in this one." Chris says, pointing to Chef wearing a bike helmet.

"Nice…" I sarcastically say.

"This next challenge is what I like to call, The Bobsled of Death!" He exclaims. We then look behind us and gasp at what we see.

"You sure this is safe?" I ask.

"Yeah, the intern who tested it will be out of commission for, ten months is it?" Chris asks. "We can't afford bobsleds so your gonna ride longboards in teams of two, bobsleds style down Chef's track and into the pool. Each team gets three runs, fastest total time wins, Ready?"

I paired up with DJ, well I had to because we were the only ones on our team.

"Owens back!" Chris yells over the microphone.

"Vacation over." I hear Alejandro say.

"Round one, Team Amazon." Chris says over the microphone. "Ready?" Cody and Sierra went first.

"Ready!" Sierra exclaims. We then hear a loud siren as they launch. We could then Hear screaming, but we couldn't really see them well.

"47.36 is the time to beat." We hear Chris say over the microphone. "Team I am so hunky-dory dreamy hot."

"I don't know about this." Tyler says unsure.

"Trust your instincts." Alejandro replies. "Ready!" Then the siren goes off again, as they launch. I could hear Tyler's screams, and I don't think they were for joy.

"58.94, Team Amazon still leads." Chris says. "Tiny Victory?"

"Ready!" We both exclaim as we take off. "DJ, remember to lean forward."

"Oh right." He says as we do. As we land into the pool we go off the side and launch like a rocket into the air. We both get off the longboard and land on our feet.

"Nice!" DJ exclaims, high-fiving me.

"46.05, we have a new leader!" Chris exclaims into the microphone. "Tiny Victory takes round one."

"We're standing right here, you don't need to use the microphone." Courtney says.

"Maybe I just like it, round two!" Chris says into the microphone again.

 **SKIP**

"Your lawyers know the contract inside and out, Chris can't really kill us right?" Heather asks.

"Not in my contract, but I don't know what they put in yours." Courtney replies. The siren then goes off as they launch. And again, there screams of horror are heard.

"The girls come at 56.28, faster than the boys first run, but not by much." "Team I am so Wicked Wicked Hot."

"Ready to die." Noah says. They then launch, I can hear Noah's screams of terror, but Owen's screams of joy.

"Come on, suck it in!" I hear Noah yell. I'm guessing Owen got stuck. The screams comeback a few seconds later.  
"55.16 for the men." Chris says. "It'll take a miracle for the boys to get outta last place now. The Victory Duo, ready?"

"Ready as ever!" DJ yells. We then launch, a little bit of a faster pace then last time. The same scenario happens as we come out of the last pipe at the speed of light. Such rhymes, anyways we launch at the end of the pool like last time, and stick the landing.

"45.23, Colin and DJ break there own high score, and widens the lead even more." Chris says. "Round Two!"

"Team Amazon, ready?" Chris says over the microphone.

"We're our only hope, you and me." Sierra says. "Its destiny, ready!" Then siren goes off one more and they launch. I was surprised they didn't scream, probably got used to it.

"53.41 for a 3-run combined of 2 minutes and 38 seconds, good but will it be good enough?" "Team I am mega supper smoking hot?"

"Should I trust my instincts again?" Tyler asks.

"No use your headband to cover your eyes and trust mine" Alejandro replies. I don't know why he has to put his headband over his eyes but, I decided to not ponder on it to much.

"Ready!" Alejandro says. Siren goes off and they launch.

"Alright DJ, we keep doing what we did before, and we will win." I say.

"Right!" He exclaims.

"48.09, the men are in last place, they have to hope that Tiny Victory messes up if they don't want to go to elimination." Chris says. "Tiny Victory?"

"Alright Colin, we can do this!" DJ exclaims.

"Hell yeah we're ready!" I yell. We then launch at the same pace as last time, but then.

"Hey DJ, why is that piece of wood sticking ou-" I say, right before we hit it and launch into the air.

"Woah!" DJ yells.

"Hang on DJ!" I exclaim, thanks to luck and a bit of our weight. We land back on the track but slower. We came out the last pipe, but not as fast as the last two attempts.

"With a time of 49.52, and a combined total of 1 minute and 40 seconds, Tiny Victory wins!" Chris exclaims as Me and DJ high five. "That means, Team I am Hotter than the sun, goes to elimination.

 **SKIP**

"Lindsay and Tyler, eliminated back to back, was it destiny?" Chris says. "Who cares though."

"Will The Dynamic Duo of Colin and DJ, continue to win?

"Will Team Amazon ever lose again?"

"Find out this, and more on, Total Drama, Wooooorld Touuuuuuuur."


	11. I See London - Episode 13

**We've reached over 1000 Views. Celebration time! Later though. Anyways, thanks for 1000 views and I hope you enjoy this blooper of an episode. Yeah  
**

* * *

"Well, we finally won a elimination challenge." I say, stuffing my face with cookies as usual.

"Yeah, to bad it happened when we we're the only Team Victory members left." DJ responds.

"Attention helpless competitors." Chris says over the intercom. "We have been denied permission to land so, your gonna have to jump. And Chef may have discounted parachutes, so you might wanna get one before there all gone."

"Let's go DJ." I say. "We got to get there before there gone.

SKIP

"Aren't we in London?" I ask DJ.

"Ohhhh London!" I hear Sierra exclaim. I guess that answers that question.

"Okay, everyone into the bus!" I somehow hear Chris yell.

SKIP

"Wait, where is Alejandro?" Heather asks.

"The answer in a sec, but first, Gun it Chef!" Chris exclaims as Chef puts the pedal to the metal.

"London, home to loads of wicked stuff." Chris says, "Big Ben, The London Eye, The sandwich stuffed with French Fries."

"Yes Please." Owen says.

"London is also home to Scotland Yard, the worlds biggest crime busting outfit." Chris explains. "But there was one case even Scotland Yard, couldn't crack, Jack The Ripper, the wacky serial killer, who terrorized Victorian London, today you'll be tracking that bad boy down. But be careful, Jack's also hunting you, that's why Team Chris is really really really really hot, is down a member.

"What?!" Owen exclaims. "The Ripper got Al?!"

"So our next stop, Tower of London." Chris says.

"I don't know a lot about the Ripper." I say to DJ.

"Neither do I." He replies.

SKIP

"Your challenge is to find a series of clues through the tower complex, all the way to the Ripper's secret lair." Chris explains. "Bag the criminal mastermind before he gets you, and you win. Your first clue will be found during the changing of the guard, and when I mean change, I mean change the guard. Your clue is hidden in his uniform, so one of you have to strip him down until you find it."

"And while your at it." Chris says, we then hear the nice little bell.

Owen: It's creepy how they stand there, and don't even blink! I don't wanna see his bum, all naked and pink! Noah: Hey buddy, Can we bribe you, to strip yourself down? Owen: Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Fish? Noah: Don't kill him, you clown! Courtney: No way, I can't strip him, Duncan will freak! Heather: And I'm allergic to uniforms. Gwen: Okay, that's just weak. Sierra: I made a vow that Cody's the only man for me! Gwen: Okay, so then I have to do it? Uh, hello!? Injury!? Ow! Courtney: If we're gonna find that clue... Heather: There's only one thing to do! Sierra: Force someone to strip him down! Courtney, Heather, and Sierra: And, sorry, Gwen, that's you! Gwen: Ow! Oh, wait! Noah: If we're gonna find that clue... Owen: There's only one thing to do! Noah: Force someone to strip him down! Gwen: Sierra! Look! It's Cody! And I think he wants to strip! Sierra: Poor honey! Quick, get out of those things. And that will help, I bet. Gwen: Yeah, we're gonna find that clue. Heather: We're doing what Chris proposed! Courtney: Force someone to strip him down! Courtney, Gwen and Heather: Cause if we don't, we're hosed! Courtney: Totally ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-osed!

=========Confessional==================

Colin: I'm glad Chris didn't noticed us singing. It's either that, or he didn't care.

=========Confessional Done==============

"I guess I'll strip him." I say, I then throw off his hat. DJ decides to pick it up and look inside of it.

"Colin look." He says. He then tips the hat, and a clue falls out. "A clue."

"Yes!" I yell. "I didn't need to strip you after all." I then look at the note.

"I think I know where this is, follow me DJ." I say.

 **SKIP**

"What is this place?" DJ asks.

"This is a medieval torture rack, tie someone on and stretch." Chef says, walking out of the darkness with a large axe.

"Since I did the last clue, you have to do this one."

"What?!" DJ exclaims.

 **SKIP**

"There's the clue!" I exclaim. I let DJ out of his shackles, then grab the clue. "You okay there DJ?"

He didn't say anything, he just rolled off the table like a pile of goo. I then read the clue.

"If your teammate can still use his feet, bring him down for something to eat." I read. "I think we have to go back downstairs."

I heard DJ in pain, I look down to see him just

"I think you need help." I say, as I pick him up and carry him fireman style.

 **SKIP**

"I guess this is the place." I say walking into the dinning room. "Oh, what this?" I ask, grabbing a golden egg. We could here a bunch of growling.

"Uh, Colin you should turn around." DJ says. I do as he says and I see, 6 guard dogs.

"Good boy and or girls?" I say, shaking the egg I have in my hand. They seem attracted to it. During the shaking a clue slides out of the egg.

"It's the clue!" DJ exclaims.

"You can take the egg!" I exclaim, throwing it in another room as they chase it. "Here, you can read it." I then hand the clue to DJ.

"The Ripper's most natural place, has two levels inside it's space, go use your sack, to bring the guy back, at the red starting line to the race." DJ reads.

"Oh I know, the double decker bus!" I exclaim.

"Let's go." DJ says, hopping off my shoulders, I guess he got his legs back.

 **SKIP**

"He has to be here." I say as I walk step into the bus. "You think he is here DJ?" When he didn't answer I turned to look. "DJ?" I then see he wasn't there.

"Help!" DJ yells, as Jack shoves him into this container.

"Don't worry DJ, I'll save you." I say. Jack then starts walking towards me. "It's just me and you, mono e mono."

=========Confessional==================

Colin: Have you ever seen my Hand to Hand combat? If not, you will now.

=========Confessional Done==============

"Hey, what is that over there?!" I exclaim pointing behind him. He then turns and looks behind, most likely seeing nothing there. "Psych!" I then throw the sack over his body and throw it over my shoulder.

"Nice." DJ says from inside the container.

"Here, I'll get you out." I say.

 **SKIP**

"So everyones here?" I say. I look to see Team Chris, not having anything in there sack, and Team Amazon, with something inside of theres. Also, Alejandro is back.

"Yup, everyones here." Heather replies. "You guys we're so stupid to be worried."

"But it was reassuring to see, someone concerned." Alejandro says, glaring at Noah.

"You we're watching everything?" He asks. "Wow, that's awkward."

"Like an eel dipped in grease." Al says.

"After that showcase." I say. "We found the Ripper!" I then yank the sack off, as we all gasp.

"Old Man Jenkins?!" We all exclaim. Chris proceeds to rip a mask off to reveal, Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel?!" We exclaim again.

"Found him living in the cargo hold, homeschooling with rats." Chef explains.

"I was gonna let him back in the game if he could avoid getting captured but since he could not." Chris says. He then snaps his fingers as Chef takes him away.

"But who did the Amazon's catch?" I ask.

"Well Chris wanted a criminal, so, okay we didn't catch the right one." Gwen says, taking of the sack to reveal Duncan.

"You brought me back here, great, where's the stupid exit." Duncan says.

"Not so fast, quitter." Chris says. "Thought you could skip on the game eh? Thought I wouldn't find you."

"Uh, you didn't, we did." Gwen says.

"And that is why Team Amazon wins todays challenge." Chris says.

"Yes!" Gwen and Courtney exclaim.

"What?!" Me and DJ exclaim.

"Since Team I am really really really really hot, didn't get anybody in there sack, they go to elimination." Chris explains. "As a consolation prize, the D-Man goes to your team."

=========Confessional==================

Colin: We got the Ripper, and still lost. We didn't even get Duncan on our team for our troubles.

=========Confessional Done==============

 **NOBODY'S POV**

"Now that is how you get some drama started" Chris says, pausing the kiss Duncan and Gwen are having right now.

"Will Courtney ever know about this one?

"Find out that, and more on, Total Drama, World Tour.


	12. Greece's Pieces - Episode 14

_**Guess who's back, back again. Yes I'm back, tell your friends. Anyways sorry I was gone for so long. I just lost interest in the story but guess what, I'm back. Hopefully my bad writing hasn't got worse.**_

* * *

"Well, here we are." I say glumly. "Right back into economy class."

"Hey look on the bright side!" DJ exclaims. "We didn't go to elimination."

"I'd be blind right now if I kept looking on the bright side." I reply

"Noah! Don't eat the poison stuff its Poisonous!" Owen yells in his sleep. Oh I forgot, we are staying in the same class.

"Oh, was I talking in my sleep?" Owen asks?

"Yes, yes you were." I tell him.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly.

"That was a deep sleep." Duncan says finally waking up from his slumber.

"Attention competitors, mind waddling your way on to the common area?" Chris says over the intercom.

"I guess it's challenge time." DJ says.

 _ **SKIP**_

"Prepare yourself for challenges of an amateur caliber." Chris says. Oh so were finally getting something easy. "Because we're recreating the original Olympics." Never-mind.

"Well, there goes my hopes." I say.

"And we're heading to the birthplace of the Olympics right now in-" Chris says.

"Greece!" Courtney exclaims.

"Atlantis" Sierra adds.

"Mount Olympics?" Owen asks.

"Wrong, fictional, and what?" Chris says. "We're going to Rome, Italy!"

"Pizza party!" Owen exclaims.

"Courtney was correct, the Olympics originated in Greece." Alejandro explains.

"No, they originated-" Chris begins.

"Greece, there right." Gwen says, cutting him off. Chris then pulls out some paper.

"Interns!" He exclaims. 2 interns than walk into the common area. "Everybody should hang onto something, everyone but you." He says pointing at one. I then hold on to the leg of the table.

"Hey, why are we hanging onto something?" I ask. The plane then suddenly flips vertically as an Intern falls out the open door.

"And you." Chris says pointing towards the other one. "You might wanna find some more info on Greece, quickly."

"Was that really necessary?" I ask.

"Yes it was, Greece it is." Chris says. "Chef, slight change of plans."

"Prepare yourself, for battle." Sierra says.

"Oh please." I say.

"Child's play, there's no way us athletes will lose a Olympic challenge against a team with no men."

"Hope you look good in silver, I look great in gold." Heather says.

"I'll be happy to lend you one of ours, since we'll have all of them." Alejandro replies.

"Hold on." I say, cutting in. "What makes you think DJ and I won't win one"

 _ **SKIP**_

"Welcome to the Acropolis in Athens, Greece." Chris says. "Home to many of the very first Olympians who, as my intern has informed me, competed naked."

"Alright, time to drop the laundry." Owen says, beginning to unbuckle his belt. We then start to shield our eyes from the disgusting thing that is Owen.

"No no no, that was just a quirky fact not an order, there's no need to be 100% accurate, stay dressed. We only have to resort to nudity if there's a tiebreaker." Chris says. Hopefully that doesn't happen

"Today we're gonna be doing differently." Chris says. "Since team Chris is really really really really hot is down 2 men and Tiny Victory is only a Duo, to make things fair all matches will be done 1 on 1 on 1. Every Victory gives you a gold medal, the team with the most golds, win first class tickets to our next destination. Second place gets nothing, and third wins a brutal eliminated ceremony."

"And Bronze Medals right?" Owen asks.

"There are no Bronze medals, or silver." Chris explains. "Just gold."

"But-" Owen starts.

"Gold, that's it." Chris says.

 _ **SKIP**_

"Our first historical event is a Grecian scavenger hunt, the inside of the odium of Pericles is filled with maize like rows of huge columns players must search through this ancient forest of columns and return with the Grecian treasure that awaits you inside. First one to do so, takes the gold, so who is going in?

"Me" Gwen and Duncan say at the same time.

"What?!" Courtney exclaims.

"Maybe not me?" Duncan says.

"If you wanna go I can-" Gwen says.

"Gwen vs Duncan it is, Tiny Victory?" Chris says.

"DJ, how about you take this one?" I ask.

"Well." He says. "I guess I can."

"Gwen vs Duncan vs DJ, I can dig." Chris says.

"Whats the big idea, let someone else do this event." Duncan says.

"My decision is final Duncan." Chris replies. Duncan then says something under his breath, I really couldn't hear what it was though.

"Excuse me?" Chris asks.

"I didn't say anything." Duncan says.

"And you won't say anything else until the Olympics are over, between now and then you can either zip it or sing it, that'll begin to make up for the songs you missed while you were in breach of your contract and if you speak instead of singing you'll earn a lash from Chef's Olympics towel.

"Oooh a towel, I'm so scared." Duncan says sarcastically.

"You should be, Exhibit A." Chris says. Chef then spanks Duncan with a towel which looks like, it hurts.

"Ow!" He yells.

"Oh shucks, you really should have sung that ow bro." Chef then spanks Duncan again.

"Owwww!" Duncan yells in a higher pitched voice.

"Much better." Chris says. He then hands them these Garbage Can looking shields.

"Uh, why do we need these?" Gwen asks.

"These authentic Spartan shields will help you in your treasure hunt for the treasure you seek is tied to a boar." Chris explains. "Good-luck to you three, Duncan, Chef will be following you so, be sure to sing if you gotta say it. Chef sound the Spartan battle horn." Chef starts to blow this thing that looks like a kazoo.

"That's the Spartan battle horn, for real?" Chris says. "Just go already, the rest of you, follow me."

"We're not going to stay, and watch, closely, at all times?" Courtney asks.

"Nope, time to flip channels just like the real Olympics." Chris replies.

 _ **SKIP**_

"Pankration is an Ancient Greek martial art with no rules, last man standing wins the gold." Chris says.

"As the strongest Amazon, I volunteer to fight." Courtney says.

"I'm pretty sure, I'm the strongest." Cody says, then trying to flex.

"Your not fooling anybody Cody." I say as Courtney giggles.

"As I was saying." Courtney says.

"That's it, I volunteer to fight Courtney!" Sierra exclaims.

"Come on Al, we can take them." Owen says.

"Um okay then." Chris says. "In the ring with all of ya."

"My first Olympics, this is so cool!" Owen exclaims.

"This really isn't a Olympics, but I don't wanna ruin your moment." I say. Then, out the corner of my eye, I see Cody charging at Owen doing a somewhat terrible war cry.

"Stand back, I got this." Owen says. I was interested to what he was about to do so, I decided to get out of the way. Owen then used his belly, and completely launched Cody.

"Noooooo!" Sierra exclaims. She then looks at Owen and I swear, she had fire in her eyes.

"I think you just made Sierra a little, mad." I say.

"Wait Sierra!" Owen exclaims. Kinda didn't work as Sierra jumps onto him and starts strangling him with her legs. I look over to Courtney and Alejandro.

"Come on Señorita, give me your best shot." Alejandro says with a smirk on his face.

"When I get my hands on your beautiful looking face, I mean-Ahh!." Courtney exclaims.

"Come on Courtney, show him who's boss!" Heather says from the side.

"Never fear ladies, I'm back to save ya." Cody says, getting into a karate stance.

"Just, stay out of the way pipsqueak." Courtney says.

"Pipsqueak?!" Sierra exclaims. "That's it!" Sierra then picks up and tosses Owen out of the circle with strength I didn't even know she had, and leaps on Courtney. "RAAAAH!"

"Your team is fierce, but shouldn't you be fighting us?" Alejandro asks.

"Respect my Cody!" Sierra yells.

"We're on the same team!" Courtney exclaims.

"Girls." Cody says, trying to break it up. He then gets backhanded by Courtney.

"Stay out of this!" She exclaims.

"Cody!" Sierra yells. "You'll pay for that!" Out the corner of my eye, I see Alejandro start to make his way towards me.

"So you wanna tussle huh?" I ask, also walking towards him.

"I wouldn't mind seeing who is the bigger hombre." He replies. I then stop and point.

"Whoa, look out behind you!" I exclaim.

"I'm not going to fall for something so chea-" He says, before getting knocked down by Sierra and Courtney. They both then fall on top of him. I then walk over them and place my foot on Sierras back and raise my arms triumphantly. Man I'm so happy I won by doing nothing.

"Does this mean I win?" I ask.

"Yup." Chris says. "That's three gold for Tiny Victory!"

"Three?" Courtney asks.

"Hey, it was supposed to be a one on one on one challenge, but you guys turned it into a team event." Chris explains. "Now, lets see who is going to win the Grecian scavenger hunt."

 _ **SKIP**_

Looks like Gwen won. I really wished DJ would have won so we'd have four medals, but three is fine.

"Is Duncan okay?" Courtney. "How long were you guys alone together before we got here?"

"Next event, moving on." Chris says.

"What about Duncan, shouldn't we help him?" Courtney asks.

"And DJ?" I cut in.

"Chef will do that, moving on." Chris replies as we walk over to a starting line.

"Welcome to the hurdle event, the ultimate test of speed and flexibility." Chris says. "Players must leap higher and higher over these hurdles while they race to the finish line, first one to cross wins the gold. But since Heather is the only one yet to compete, she's forced to compete in this one." He explains.

"I guess I'm going, obviously." I say.

"And I am going for team Chris." Alejandro says.

"Sorry, but I'm fast, and flexible." Heather says, lifting her foot near her head.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: Alright I'm not flexible. I'm fast, and when I mean fast I mean blazing fast. Hopefully that makes up for it.

=========Confessional Done==============

"If we lose tonight, we're gonna vote out whoever didn't win a medal right?" Owen asks Al. Alejandro then, does a split, ties a pony tail with his feet, and then stands back up.

"How the hell?" I ask.

"That should be Cody out there." Sierra says angry. "In second grade, he competed in a hurdles event and won the coveted participation award."

"The things you know frighten all of us, really, they do." Chris says.

"I'm not trying to sound cocky or anything." I say. "But I think I have this in the bag."

"On your mark." Chris says as we get ready. "Get set, GO!" He then blows an air horn as we start running. It was going well, I started to pull away after we jumped the third hurdle.

"Like I was saying, I think I have this in the bag." I say cockily.

"Shouldn't you be watching where your going?" Alejandro asks.

"I think that would be a good idea." I respond. Glad I thought that because, the next hurdle I barely cleared and stumbled. Now Alejandro and I are neck and neck going over the fourth and fifth hurdles.

"Come on Al!" I hear Owen yell.

"Relax my friend." Alejandro replies, starting to pull away from me. "Victory is at hand." He probably should have followed his own advice because, the next hurdle he ran into and fell.

"Yeah!" I yell, running through the finish line.

"Oh come on!" Heather shouts.

"No!" Alejandro exclaims shortly after, sliding on his knees.

"Another gold for Tiny Victory." Chris says. "That makes Four."

 _ **SKIP**_

"Okay seriously, where is Duncan?" Courtney asks.

"And DJ!" I cut in again.

"They'll be joining us soon, if there still alive." Chris replies. "Oh actually, there they are now!" He then points over to DJ and Duncan, who are both bruised.

"Phew!" I exclaim.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: Glad DJ made it back, I don't think I'd do well being on my own.

=========Confessional Done==============

"Well, time for the results." Chris says. "Tiny Victory, despite being a team of two, you still have the most at four. Mostly Colin, because he won all of them. Team Amazon, Gwen won the Grecian scavenger hunt, earning one gold for y'all. Last but not least, team I am super duper smoking hot, you three, have no medals." Chris explains.

"Does this mean?" I ask.

"Tiny Victory, you two win the first-class tickets to our next destination." Chris says.

"Alright!" DJ exclaims as we high-five.

"Team Amazon, you win nothing." Chris says. "Team Chris is really really really really hot, you guys win an elimination ceremony, congrats."

 _ **SKIP**_  
 _ **Nobody's POV**_

"Our big, but lovable Owen has been eliminated." Chris says. "It's a sad day, but not really."

"Who'll be going home next time?"

"Will Courtney ever find out about Duncan and Gwen's relationship?"

"And what will be our next destination?"

"Find out that, and more on, Total Drama, Wooooooorld Touuuuuuuuuuur!"


	13. The EX-Files - Episode 15

"Hey, DJ." I say

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Have you noticed after being turned into a duo we haven't gone to elimination?" I say. Granted, there has only been 3 challenges, but still.

"Don't say that, you might have just jinxed us." He says.

"Oh please, I don't believe in that stuff." I reply.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: I mean, DJ's curse was lifted by what I said. He hasn't hurt and animals yet. Hopefully I didn't just jinx it. Wai-

=========Confessional Done==============

"What the hell!" I yell, as the plane starts to shake violently.

"Attention potential crash victims." I hear Chris say on the intercom. "Please remain calm, our auto pilot is testing some equipment, snacks in the common area if you don't believe me and want a last meal."

DJ and I then run out the First-Class into the common area and find a bowl of fruit. We also see the other contestants there.

"So it is true." I say.

"We're all gonna die!" DJ yells. He then starts running around the room, screaming as usual when the plane starts to shake. And of course, I have to go and stop him.

"Looking especially pasty this morning." Duncan says.

"That means so much coming from a cyclops." Gwen responds.

"Ugh!" I hear Courtney say in disgust. Alejandro then started talking to her. I wonder what he might be planning.

"Colin is super cute." I hear someone say.

"Hold on." I say. I then stop and look, and in that second DJ comes right back around and slams into me. Well, at least he stopped screaming. Then suddenly, all the lights go out.

"Who turned off the lights?" I hear Cody ask.

The plane then started to dive-bomb like that bird in San Francisco. Then, right before we hit the ground and die, we somehow stop, become horizontal again, and land safely.

"What the fu-"

 _ **SKIP**_

"Everyone, welcome to the coolest, extraterrestrailest place, in the world, Area 52." Chris says.

"Theres a 52?" I ask.

"52?" Gwen asks. "Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is."

"The show so broke we have to fake an area now?" Duncan asks.

"Nope, this actually is Area 52." Chris explains. "And that's Area 51 right there." He then points toward this giant rock with lights behind it. "We're just inside the border, all of us except Duncan."

Then right on cue, he started getting zapped by this red laser.

"Damn!" I yell.

"Duncan!" Gwen exclaims in fear.

"Thanks for the laser show Colonel." Chris says into a walkie-talkie as Duncan stops getting zapped. "It's good to have friends in Area 51 places."

=========Confessional==================

Colin: Alright, just from that I can tell this challenge is going to be hard.

=========Confessional Done==============

"Okay, listen up space cases." Chris announces. "The 5-1, is the most tightly protected military base in the world, which is why tonights challenge is gonna be so much fun for me. Part 1, break into Area 51 without getting shot, gassed, plasma rayed, or otherwise killed. The place is guarded by elite black-ops soldiers so, if anyone does get all exploded, there untimely but hilarious demise will be blamed on a freak weather balloon accident. Part 2, each team must find a genuine functioning alien artifact inside Area 51s infamous black box warehouse. The place is full of broken alien junk, you need to find something alien that still works but, be careful, the warehouse is loaded with booby traps. Part 3, the winning team must bring there working artifact back to Area 52 intact, last team back faces elimination, and do not get caught over there. Rumor has it. Trespassers get a memory wipe and are transferred to an alien colony, where they either become slaves, or food. You have till dawn, Go!"

"Hey DJ." I say as we start jogging to our final destination.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"We should go and follow Duncan and Alejandro." I suggest.

"What, why?" He asks.

"I think we'd work better as a team, than a duo." I say.

"I don't know." He utters.

"Come on, it'll be fine." I state. I then pick up the pace to catch up to the other duo. "Hey!"

"Well look who decided to join us." Alejandro says, slowing down to a walk.

"What do you two want?" Duncan adds.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to team up, just for this challenge." I reply.

"I would have been fine with just two of us, but if we get spotted at least we have some bait." Duncan says.

"Yeah whatever." I say.

"We should split up and scout for points of entry." Duncan suggested.

"Well we don't need too now, look." I say, and In the distance was the Black Box warehouse. We then hid behind a huge rock, mostly because we didn't want to be shot on sight. A bunny somehow, was here and got shot by a laser.

"Alright, listen up, I got a plan." Duncan said. "First, grab a rock."

"I don't think where going smash some peoples windows with this." I say as I grab a medium sized one.

"Funny." Duncan says in a sarcastic tone. "Anyways, you throw the rock and then run the opposite direction and hide behind that big rock over there." Duncan then points to a giant rock near the entrance.

"Okay, I'll go first." I say. "I'm more than fast enough, isn't that right Alejandro?"

"Just, hurry up." He responds.

"Well here goes nothing." I say. I then throw the rock and immediately dart in the other direction. I could hear a laser being shot and hitting the rock as I hide behind the giant one. Alejandro then went next, he made it pretty quickly. Duncan went after and he also made it, surprisingly quick might I add. Last but not least, DJ. DJ, was to scared to cross. I guess It was when he witnessed that bunny get lasered in the face.

"Now it's just us three." Duncan says.

"Now, the other problem." I add. "How are we gonna get over this fence?"

"We don't need to." Duncan replies.

"Then how will we-" I began to say, until I realize theres an open passage in the fence. "Oh."

 _ **SKIP**_

"Wicked, we beat Team Victory and Chris is really really really really hot here." I hear Gwen say. Then, before the door closes I kick it back open.

"You thought, you beat us here." I announce.

"Welcome to the Black Box warehouse." I hear. "Finding an alien artifact here, is kinda like finding a needle in a haystack, a haystack with a Black Op security system. Which I said off when I hacked into this PA, my bad."

An alarm then sounds as we all scatter. I hid behind a tall stack of boxes, hoping they don't find me.

"I need to find DJ." I say. But then I realize, "Oh right, he's not here."

"Great, more broken junk." I hear somebody say. I decided to peak my head out to see who said it and I something metal collides with my face.

"Agh, what the hell!" I yell. My little burst was cut off by the thing Heather threw at me, it begun to float and was nearly about to fly away. But thanks to my athletic ability, I jumped and caught it before it could fly off to who knows where.

"Hey!" I hear Heather yell. "Give that back!"

"Nope, finders keepers." I respond.

"But I found it first!" She exclaims.

"But guess who's keeping it though." I say as I start to run to the door, "Sucks to suck!" I then close the door and run right back to the fence entrance and realize something. How am I going to get back across.

I see DJ and a idea pops into my head. I started to wave my arms frantically trying to get him to notice me. Thankfully he did so I didn't look like a complete moron. I then started to point at the rock he dropped when he decided to not go with us. Now he just looks confused. I motioned for him to pick it up, which he did.

=========Confessional==================

Colin: This has to be the most dangerous game of Charades I'v had ever played in.

=========Confessional Done==============

Then, I pointed at the rock, and did a throwing motion. He looked at me for about 15 seconds before finally realizing what I wanted him to do. When he finally thew that rock, I ran like my life was in danger, which it kinda is. I heard the rock get exploded by that laser as I reach DJ.

"Finally!" I yell, out of breath.

"Do you have an functioning artifact" DJ asks.

"Well I wouldn't comeback if I didn't." I respond. "I really don't know if its alien."

"Well let's go then!" He exclaims. We started to jog back to Chris, we're in no rush.

"Yo, you being scared actually helped." I say.

"How so?" He asks.

"Well, if you weren't scared, we really wouldn't have had a way back with out getting zapped by the laser." I reply. We get to Chris, who is sitting in a lawn chair reading a newspaper.

"We found something, well I found something." I say.

"Well that was fast." Chris responds.

I then hand him the mini ufo looking thing, which started floating away after he let go.

"Looks like Tiny Victory wins again!" Chris exclaims. "Even though Colin is the only one that did anything."

"So, now what?" I ask.

"You two, go wait in the plane." Chris says.

 _ **SKIP**_  
 _ **Nobody's POV**_

"And so Cody's stalker Sierra, has finally departed from us." Chris says.

"I'm glad." Cody says.

"Will Tiny Victory, actually keep winning?"

"And who will go home next time?"

"Find out that, and more on, Total Drama Woooooooooorld Touuuuuuuuuur"


End file.
